Ino Care
by Seann
Summary: Bored Ino is left to look after the family business, Yamanaka Flowers. Again. Needing to find someone to talk to she finds out Shikamaru has been hit by the flu sweeping around Konoha. Then deciding to nurse Shikamaru back to good health.ShikaIno
1. Ino's Plan

**Ino Care**

Okay. I'm having so many difficulties with this story; I'm kinda new to Naruto stories; and with so many episodes it's hard to keep up with locations and everything; then writing the characters is killing me; but I'm assuming the florist that Ino's family own is integrated into their home if it isn't woops XDD.But anyways my first ShikaIno fic, hope you enjoy  
Name is likely to change; couldn't think. Plus this was made when I was procratinating from doing an English assessment. NEVAR SHALL I DO IT! '-';;  
This was inspired by a picture I drew once; Yonks ago, My character Iris was looking after some guy who I planned them to be together and what not XD But he was sick so yesh; based on that. (Found it the other day in a box :O)

Plot:

Ino has been left to look after the family business, AGAIN! Wishing to find someone to talk to; she finds Sakura who is visiting Shikamaru due to coming down with the flu; with his parents and her parents out on a mission; she takes it upon herself to look after him to occupy her time; she learns that looking after Shikamaru won't be as entertaining as she hoped; but enjoys being relied on for once.  
SHIKAINO

* * *

Chapter 1: Ino's plan

* * *

The skies of Konoha were painted grey, the rain pelted down heavily onto the village, a bored kunoichi sat and stared out the window. Her deep blue eyes reflecting the small droplets of rain.

The gloomy skies lit up suddenly, the lightning flickering through the clouds before dying, then the rumbling sound of thunder.

The blonde yawned as she fell into a trance, watching the storm.

"Ino!" A voice called.

Ino turned suddenly to the call, the voice pulled her out of her trance with a stab, a masculine voice, her father.

"Yeah dad?" Ino yelled back.

"You up for watching the business today?" Her father said as he opened her door and peered in.

"Dad!" Ino protested. "I could have been getting change, you know." Ino replied frowning before throwing a flower at him.

The small Azalea flopped onto the wooden floor.

Her father smiled. "You up for it, though?" Her father pushed.

Ino nodded. "Ofcourse, dad" She said forcing a smile.

"That's my princess" He said walking towards her.

"Dad, No hug! No hug!" Ino yelled as she ran and jumped onto her bed retreating to the corner of it.

He laughed as he stepped onto her bed, picking the teen up as she kicked and laughed.

Inoichi tickled her as she kicked and laughing harder. "Not ashamed to give your father a hug are you?" He teased.

Ino smiled as he put her down. "When do you need me to start?" She asked.

"…In five" Inoichi forced a smile ready for Ino to blow.  
"Dad!" Ino yelled in protest. "That's not fair; I could have wanted to go out!" She said pouting.

"And your not" Inoichi smiled as he began to leave her room.  
"You suck!" Ino yelled out.

Her father closed the door. "Love you to princess" Inoichi laughed, then continuing to walk downstairs.

Ino frowned then flopped onto her bed. "So tired…" Her eyes began to droop.  
"I should get up…" She thought as she was drifting off to sleep.

Ino stood up then got changed into her normal purple button up top, then pulled her fishnet bands onto her arms.

She grabbed her purple skirt, and fishnet bands then put them on, she pushed out a few wrinkles in her skirt and looked at herself to the side.  
"I've got to lose some weight, I'm getting fat." Ino said softly as she looked at herself.

Ino was look obsessed, it was one of her negative aspects of her personality, it annoyed her team mates to no end, and then their was the fact she was extremely loud, and spoke her mind; no matter what she was thinking.

Ino pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail with a purple band then sliding a clip into her hair.

"Yeah, definitely got to eat better…" Ino commented as she looked at herself, truth was, she was extremely skinny as it was; if she was any skinnier; it wouldn't look healthy at all. Her team mates told her that, her best friend told her that, her parents told her that, she just didn't listen.

* * *

Ino walked down stairs to see her parents, at the door."Just in time" Her mother said with a beautiful smile. 

Ino forced a smile; the prospect of her day being dedicated to standing at a desk annoyed her to no end.

Ino walked over to her parents.  
"You've got everything, right?" Ino asked.

Inoichi nodded. "Ino, you worry too much" He laughed.

"No, I just know you" Ino commented with a smirk.

"Just make sure you treat the customers with the respect they deserve" Ino's father said sternly.

"Even that Naruto boy, unlike last time…" Her mother said trailing off.

"He was being a total--" Ino began.

"The customer is always right." Inoichi said frowning.

"Loudmouth jerk" Ino muttered about Naruto.

"Now just remember, eat well while we're gone, we'll be back tomorrow" Her mother said smiling.

"Wha?" Ino asked confused.

Inoichi smiled sheepishly. "We're on a mission from Tsunade. Should be back tomorrow, if not avenge our deaths!" He said as he closed the door.

"That's not funny, dad!" Ino called out.

"Love you princess!" Her parents called out as Ino frowned.

Ino walked over to the desk and sat, she placed her elbows leaning on the desk, cupped her hands supported her head as she slowly closed her eyes.

"This is so boring…" Ino said softly as her hands slipped and she went face first into the desk.

Ino just frowned as she stood up of the desk. "I've got to keep myself awake."

Ino noticed something on the desk, which she just face planted.

"Ino, Rules…  
1.) Don't go touring out late at night.

2.) No boys.

3.) Ensure all customers are treated with respect

4.) No Boys.

5.) Eat and drink well.

6.) No Boys.

Lastly, No boys."

"It doesn't take a genius to know who wrote this…" Ino said softly as she looked at the note. "Dad thinks so lowly of me" She said grinding her teeth.

Ino glanced around then sighed. "So boring…" Her eyes slowly drooped as she thought.

_Maybe I should call Sakura. She could help out… it'd be much less boring …_

Ino's eyes noticed a moving pink splotch outside her window.

"Right on time" Ino said softly with a cheery grin.

Ino stumbled off the stool she had sat on and ran over opening the door.

"Sakura!" Ino called out waving cheerily. Sakura looked a little shocked as she was brought out of her daze.

"Ino, Hi." Sakura said as she held a red umbrella over her head.

"You came to visit" Ino said cheerily clasping her hands together.

"Actually…" Sakura said as she pointed to the concrete path that headed on. "I'm heading over to the Nara house, Sorry Ino." She said with a smile.

Ino inwardly gapped, why is she going there. Ino was her best friend; she should come to visit her not Shikamaru, or Shikaku, Or Yoshino.

"Why?" Ino said suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing much." Sakura said with a smile as she waved to Ino and tried to continue.

"Why are you heading to Shikamaru's house?" Ino snapped.

"It's nothing. He's just come down with a dose of the cold or something along those lines, none the less, Yoshino and Shikaku were called to Tsunade and they requested I drop over and just check on him. I saw your parents too. Must be the same mission" Sakura said smiling.  
"Shikamaru has the flu?" Ino said ambition sparking. "He'll need warm chicken soup then, huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Um. I guess, why, what are you thinking, Ino?" Sakura said glaring at her plotting friend.

"I wanna come!" Ino squealed in outburst.

"Ino, aren't you looking after the shop. Your parents are out for a few days, and the florist is open today. You would be looking after it…" Sakura said softly.

"But a sick teammate is much more important!" Ino proclaimed quickly turning the florist open sign around, to closed, she ran inside for a few seconds a messily scribbled 'Back in twenty minute' sign stuck to the glass window of the door.

"See all fixed." Ino said smiling as she locked the door. "Come on Sakura. Plus, I know some medical ninjitsu and stuff; watching this will be a nice learning experience from my big older sister!" The blonde girl said cheerily as her mind scolded her; letting Sakura have something on her was pushing her to her limits. But she wanted her plan to come together.

* * *

Sakura knocked lightly on the Nara Residence door.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura called out softly getting no reply.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…" Ino said shaking her head then kicking the door open.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Ino yelled out waiting for a response. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!"

They heard stumbling upstairs.

"He probably thinks his mother is back…" Sakura said softly.

"What!?" Ino snapped.

"Nothing" Sakura said smiling cheerily.

Shikamaru stumbled down the stairs, looking sleepily over the two.

"Hn?" The sleepy teen groaned.

"Shikamaru, your parents sent me to check up on you." Sakura said smiling.

"I'm fine" He replied quickly turning to walk back upstairs.

"Get back here!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru turned around.  
"Let Sakura make sure you're healthy!" Ino protested.

Ino ran over and pulled him towards the lounge.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as she pushed him into the lounge; she pulled him onto his back and laid him down.  
"Go Sakura!" Ino cheered.

Sakura deadpanned, a little speechless over Ino's methods. She smiled sheepishly as she walked over to do general tests; temperature and requesting symptoms.

"Well it's obvious you've got a dose of the flu. I hear it's going around." Sakura said smiling. "I was hoping it would only be a cold but what you're describing is a little more serious in comparison"

"SERIOUS!?" Ino squealed.

"Nonono. He just needs to get plenty of fluids, water, and good meals" Sakura explained.

"Ah." Ino said calming down. "Wait." She said softly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"Shikamaru, your parents are away. Are you gonna cook meals?" Ino said with a grin as her plans began to come together.

Shikamaru's eyes slowly closed.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled in his ears; as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hn?" He groaned.

"Shikamaru, are you able to take care of yourself?" Sakura asked a little worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shikamaru replied.

"No, That's not good enough!" Ino squealed. "How about you come over for the day and I'll make sure you get all the love and care you deserve" She said with a cheesy grin.

"I'm fine... Stop being so troublesome, Ino." Shikamaru said sleepily.

Sakura frowned.

"Too bad, Get up. Get up. Let's go" Ino said pulling him to his feet.

"Ino; just make sure to give him warm, healthy meals.." Sakura said softly.

"Sure, sure. Let's go Shikamaru" Ino said cheerily as the three walked out of the Nara residence, with Shikamaru muttering his trademark 'troublesome'.

* * *

Shikamaru was now laying on a lounge in the backroom of the downstairs of the Yamanaka residence; Ino was in the kitchen stirring a strange looking broth.

Sakura stared at it and shook her head, Ino glanced over. "What?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing, looks great, Anyways. I better head off, Tsunade expects me back at the hospital" Sakura said as she walked over to Shikamaru. "Good luck digesting what she is cooking, Shikamaru" She whispered as Shikamaru frowned. "Great…"

Sakura giggled and walked out. "Seeya Ino, Bye Shikamaru" She yelled then closing the door of the house.

Ino stirred it again, the stove on max. "The faster the better" She said cheerfully and walked over to Shikamaru.

"What are you thinking, Ino" Shikamaru said as she peeked over the back of the lounge.  
Ino tilted her head innocently. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You have a reason for me being here…" Shikamaru replied with a glare.

"Well truthfully; I was bored; and knowing I had florist duty for another two days didn't sound too fun; so I thought to bring you then I won't be so bored" Ino said with a grin.

"Great. I'm like a toy." Shikamaru said shaking his head as he went into a coughing fit.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Ino asked as he continued to cough.

He sat up coughing then stopping staring straight ahead, teary eyed, then taking a deep breath.

"I've been better" Shikamaru commented as he laid back down.

Ino's duties just sank in; she was looking after Shikamaru; she shouldn't be using him as entertainment then nodding to herself.

"Listen Shikamaru. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you when your foods ready…" Ino said with a smile.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino. "This is unlike you…"

Ino frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The gentle, caring Ino that is rare to see. I'm used to mother Ino…" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I'm not like your mother." Ino snapped.

Shikamaru slowly closed his eyes, then rolling over.

Ino smiled as she watched him sleep.

_He's so innocent when he's sleeping; unlike cranky 'rawr' Shikamaru in the day… when he's awake… but just now… he was so… thoughtful, and …nice…I guess…_

Ino smelt burning and let out a small squeal running over to the stove, stirring the darkened stew.

"It's still good. It's still good. A little bit of overcooking isn't that noticeable.." Ino said to herself as she stirred it then turning the stove off.

She looked over hearing light snoring.

"I'll keep this for later… Microwave it when he wakes up…" Ino thought to herself as she placed the pot into the fridge.

Ino walked over to the doorway, looking over at Shikamaru curling up slightly. She smiled then a thought passing through her head.

She ran upstairs and looked through the closet; no spare blankets.

Ino sighed grabbing the king size quilt off her parents bed. "They are gonna be able to tell someone else slept in it; and they're gonna know it's a guy, then they're gonna jump to the biggest conclusions…" She said to herself as she ran down the stairs, clumsily tripping over the last step.  
_Shikamaru is sick, Mum and dad will understand._

She knew this wasn't the case; but saying it in her head was sure convincing enough for her at the moment.

She placed the quilt over Shikamaru, feeling his head. He felt quite cold.

"Rest Shikamaru…" Ino said softly as she smiled at the teen.

* * *

Waahahahahhahaa. My first ShikaIno fanfic, my first Naruto in general fanfic.

Constructive criticism pleaaaase, especially on how you though the characters were portrayed.

So please review; Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed; another chapter to come soon


	2. Suggestive Actions

**Ino Care**

* * *

Rawr! I still dislike the title; "Ino Care"… I just really can't think of one; maybe Innocence, it sounds better huh? … I'm not sure, maybe by the end of it; with everything all together there will be a better name, maybe I should use a quote? I'm so confused XD;;

But thank you all for your kind words; and thank you for those who critiqued as to get better I need to know what I'm doing wrong, but grammar has always been a killer for me; I just don't notice the thing; and the green squiggles just don't help me at all; I'm Anti-Green Squiggle, it was like; Let's make documents more colourful and make the writers feel more insecure. XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Suggestive Actions

* * *

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open; sitting up quickly and looking around.

He had heard the shatter of glass, a window? Was Konoha being attacked?

"Crap."

Shikamaru looked over to see the blonde shinobi standing in the kitchen looking at the floor.

"Drop something?" Shikamaru inquired in monotone.

Ino jumped slightly looking over at Shikamaru. "I woke you…" She said softly.

"Woops."

Shikamaru noticed the blanket over him. "Hn?" He mumbled.

"Oh. That" Ino said as she pulled out a pot from the fridge. "You looked cold" She said cheerily as she grabbed a spoon, then moving the slop she called food into a bowl; leaving a significant amount in the pan then shoving it back in the fridge.

"Looks like I cooked a little too much… hehe.." Ino said with a sheepish laugh.

Shikamaru looked a little worried at the smell, and the sound as the scoop of soup was put into the bowl.

She shoved in into the microwave. "Yum" She said cheerily as she turned to face Shikamaru.

"Have a nice nap" Ino said teasingly, then laughing.

Shikamaru glared. "Why are you laughing?" He questioned bluntly.

Ino thought back to Shikamaru; laying in the blankets, almost like a little boy.

"You were just so…" Ino trailed off. "So cute and stuff, cute like a pet dog" She finished.

"Now you're comparing me to a dog." Shikamaru said with a frown.

Ino laughed. "That came out wrong… but still" She said as she popped open the microwave and grabbed the orange coloured casserole.

"Eat!" Ino instructed as she skipped over sitting next to Shikamaru on the lounge.

Shikamaru took it into his hands and looked at it blankly, the smell assaulting his nose; it smelt… foul.

"I'm not hungry." Shikamaru lied as he pushed it back to Ino.

"You have to eat lots, and healthy. That's the fever talking; that's the flu trying to take you down, now eat" Ino said with a smile.

"I really, don't want any" Shikamaru replied frowning.

"EAT" Ino yelled annoyed.

Shikamaru put the spoon into the casserole and put it near his mouth.

"Troublesome…"

Shikamaru placed the spoon of orange soup into his mouth; he frowned as the expectation of a horrible taste was ready to hit him.

"It's burnt" Shikamaru commented.

Ino frowned. "Okay. Maybe a little overcooked can be noticed…" She trailed off looking at the soup.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing, Nothing. Is it nice?" Ino asked with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded. "It was better then what it smelt, and looked like… surprising." He commented.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ino snapped.

Shikamaru looked at the angered blonde. "Nothing." He replied resigning from even going further. It was a compliment but he always turned out to be the bad guy, he had to admit; Ino's ability to do that was unmatched; the way she can turn an argument into someone else's fault was like a special ability; along with her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Nonetheless; besides his thoughts he continued to eat the soup.

Ino couldn't help but smile; she felt stronger than Shikamaru; she felt… so proud of herself, someone not exactly relying on her but her selfless acts really gave the blonde a boost.

"If you think it's nice then I'll have some too, 'kay?" Ino asked cheerfully.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's your choice"

Ino gave him a glare. "You could have been a lot more enthusiastic towards it.." Ino attempted to guilt trip Shikamaru, who continued to eat his soup.

Ino gave in with a sigh and walked to the fridge; warming up the soup then returning to Shikamaru, sitting on the floor, crossing her legs and sipping the soup.

"The soup is nicer than normal" Ino commented.

Shikamaru smiled at her.

Ino then pointing at Shikamaru. "Ha! A smile!" she yelled triumphantly.

Shikamaru frowned, then raising an eyebrow. "What..?"

Ino gave a plotting grin. "I've been trying for years to get a genuine Shika smile, not one that was cocky Shika smile due to you winning but genuine one!" She squealed. "And it did it; I now have a genuine Shika Smile!" The girl said as she sipped her soup with a grin on her face.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

Ino stood up, finishing her serve; it was an obnoxiously small serve of course; her dieting was a little fanatical after all.

She shook her head at Shikamaru. "You should really smile more often, Shika. I mean…" Ino said as she looked into his bowl; now finished. "Wow, you really did like it…", she took the bowl; Shikamaru letting her and walked back to the kitchen, placing them in the sink.

"But.." Ino began once again. "You really should smile more often, you have… a really nice smile, I mean. You'd get a girlfriend if you smiled more, and if you thanked the people that take your bowls" His teammate hinted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Ino" He spat.

The room went silent as Ino scrubbed the two bowls.

Ino focused on the bowls as her thoughts swirled in her head, Ino generally washed the plates up; it was somewhat enjoyable for her; it gave her a time to think, and she could do the dishes when she felt like. Unlike the flower shop which is now to this time, and that's that. She glanced over; still not having fixed the shattered bowl on the floor of the kitchen. "Gotta clean that up next.." Ino thought.

"Shit…" Shikamaru groaned softly.

Ino looked up suddenly. "What?" She questioned.

Shikamaru had laid back down wincing in pain.

"What's the matter, Shikamaru?" Ino called out walking over to him, she looked down at him as he bit into his lip; his eyes tightly closed.

"Shika, what's the matter, huh?" She asked, somewhat panicked now.

"Pain…" Shikamaru groaned.  
"Ointment. Ointment. Hold on! Stay here!" Ino panicked as she ran out of the room quickly.

Ino knew that she had ointment, with her ninjutsu training; they always ensured there was some, she rummaged threw the medicine cupboard in her bathroom.

She quickly clasped her hands on an ointment she knew would help; it was a sort of heating ointment; it warmed up the muscles; relieving the pain in the muscle, The flu affected the muscles, muscular pain, among other things.

She ran down stairs to see a still in pain Shikamaru.

"Okay, Shika. Roll over" Ino said frowning at him as she unscrewed the small lid on the ointment.

"I'm… not… a dog, Ino" Shikamaru commented through small groans of pain.

Ino pulled him up slowly as Shikamaru began coughing as well as his muscular pain.

Ino, doing her best unbuttoned his flak jacket, throwing it away, then pulling his fishnet shirt off, revealing his muscular body; Ino couldn't help but ogle; for even the split moment, she slowly led him back to the lounge; ensuring he laid on his stomach, she sat on his butt. And dug her fingers into the pale yellow ointment, rubbing it onto her other hands then beginning to rub the ointment into his back.  
"Where abouts is it…?" Ino asked.

"Top of my back…" Shikamaru groaned, he hated being the vulnerable one; having to rely on Ino. Sure he didn't ask for it; but the whole situation pissed him off.

Ino rubbed the ointment into his tanned, toned back. "There?" She asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

Ino smiled, she could feel his muscles were tense; but they were calming down as she massaged the ointment softly into his back.

"That better?" Ino asked cheerfully.

"Thanks, Ino." Shikamaru said as he tried to move.

"Just relax." Ino said frowning. "Trying to move too much will just flare up the pain again. I don't mind. I would have been sitting her alone anyway; I'd much rather be helping you" She said with a smile.

Ino put her knees onto the lounge around Shikamaru's butt, and looked over to him.  
"Are you blushing?" Ino commented looking at Shikamaru's slightly pinkened face.

"No." Shikamaru rolled his eyes looking the other way. "It's the fever.."

"Sure." Ino teased. "You love me don't you, Shikamaru" She continued to tease him.

"You're so--"

"Troublesome?" Ino said with a grin as she sat back onto his butt and continued to massage his back.

"How much ointment have you used?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not much, but it worked, right?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru nodded, as he closed his eyes relaxing.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked towards Yamanaka Flowers; she was just about to finish her lunch break but decided to check in on Ino and Shikamaru.

She arrived at their house and opened the door slowly, ensuring the bell wouldn't make a noise; if Shikamaru was asleep; she didn't want to wake him up, rest is the best thing after all.

Sakura, began to walk upstairs until she heard a groan from the kitchen and living room.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura whispered as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Sakura deadpanned totally dumbfounded. "What are you doing!?" She squealed closing her eyes and covering her eyes with her hands.

"S-Sakura!" Ino squealed. "This is not what you are thinking" She protested as she got off of her teammate, putting her hand on her hip and shifting her weight.

"Gawsh, Sakura. Get your mind out of the gutter" Ino said frowning.

Sakura opened her eyes, and dropped her hands. "I'm wasn't exactly expecting you to be… in that sort of…" She began.

"Just drop it" Ino snapped blushing, and then shaking her head.

"What exactly, were you doing?" Sakura questioned raising an eyebrow.

Ino frowned. "You make it sound as though it was more than what it is… Shika had muscular pain and that, so I got some heat ointment and rubbed it onto his back" She explained herself.  
"Shika?" Sakura questioned, a little taken back by Ino calling him Shika; as opposed to the normal Shikamaru, she rarely called him that; although she was generally yelling at him.

"Ah… so that was it…" Sakura then finished nodding. "I get you now, Ino" She said with a laugh. "Although the clothing thrown across, the noises and.." Sakura began.  
"I said drop it." Ino snapped again. "Gawsh. If it wasn't business hours, I would lock that door" She said frowning.

"What if I was a customer?" Sakura questioned frowning. "I don't think it'd really be appropriate, Ino"

"I usually hear the bell" Ino said frowning.

Sakura neglected to leave out the fact she sneaked in, for good reasons but nonetheless. "Still, I'd try to keep the suggestive… actions to a minimum, hey?" Sakura hinted.

Ino rolled her eyes. "There was nothing suggestive about it."

"But.." Sakura began.

"Drop it already!" Ino protested annoyed.

"Hey… Quiet down… would you…?" Shikamaru said sleepily.

"Are you tired again?" Ino said frowning looking over her shoulder.

"Of course he is Ino, He has the flu. It's a pretty severe flu too, fatigue, nausea, muscular pain, vomiting, head aches, watery eyes, congested noses, I've dealed with all of those in the past few days at the Hospital" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Some people haven't even been awake for two days; we have to wake them up to ensure they have enough fluids and water; although we eventually opted for a drip…" Sakura finished.

"Two days?" Ino said worried. "How long does this flu last?" She asked.

"Most last from one to two weeks, and so far; reports have said the flu only started around three days ago… so not sure yet.." Sakura said frowning.

Ino frowned, she wanted to nurse Shikamaru back to health; it was like an ego boost; but she had actually enjoyed her time with Shikamaru; he wasn't such an ass; when he was sick anyways.

Ino looked at Shikamaru; his eyes were closed again, She grabbed the quilt and threw it over him; if he was cold before it'd be worse now, he was probably cold when she was rubbing the ointment in although he was to proud to say so… or maybe he was just really relaxed.

"Sakura, I really want to do this." Ino said frowning.

Sakura looked at Ino confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want to do like what you do, just to prove; I can do it…" Ino explained. "I wanna nurse Shika back to full health; but Mum and Dad will be back and they wont allow me to keep a boy around; even if it is Shikamaru… and I'm sure Shikamaru's parents would want him back anyways… But I really want to do this; for Shikamaru; for one… He's just different; normally I don't see him too much outside of missions and training… and… that, plus to prove to you; I can do this sort of stuff too; I know my Medical Ninjitsu training wasn't as great as yours; and I didn't focus as much but I can still think I can manage this and .." Ino began.

"Don't worry, Ino." Sakura said smiling. "I know you can do it, plus; Tsunade has been getting a lot of requests lately; and with so many sick with the flu; you never know; they might get picked for another mission as soon as they get back" She finished.

Ino looked somewhat excited by the idea. "Really?" She said cheerfully.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Anyways, I've really gotta get back…" She said rushing, a quick wave then running to the door, sneaking out of the house to not wake Shikamaru.

As Sakura ran back towards the hospital; she felt somewhat guilty. She knew there was little chance of both parents being needed again, maybe Inoichi but not Ino's mum at the same time; and Shikaku and Yoshino's chances of being picked at the exact same time as the Yamanaka's would be extremely slim; actually it would be impossible… but, it let Ino feel less worried by it; so it was a small white lie; for the better.. She hoped it just doesn't come back and get her later. Bad Karma.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, and please review. Reviews make me go go go :D As for this chapter; there was more... well kinda fluff in it ;; Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Dinner for four

**Ino Care**

Well. I actually finished this chapter a week ago, but had a bit of a hiccup; although is all fixed now. -.Thanks for the reviews; it spirits me, especially when not the happiest - (Online game didn't transfer my account today. Makes me sad D: have to wait another week. Should have done it today.. D: ) but now I can focus on this. And possibly finishing my Teen Titan fanfic \

tomboy14: Thanks for the review. If I saw that I would have pretended I wasn't there, and try to sneak out then ring the doorbell as if I saw nothing while as soon as get Ino alone (Ino being Sakura's best friend) dropping hints until I accuse of her being with him XD.  
As for Ino's cooking, she isn't a great fighter so she has to be good at something, and I'd imagine alot of the ninjas of Konoha would be good cooks, especially Shikamaru I'd think, an only child with parents who are both shinobi, they may leave at the same time, although he'd probably be lazy and get some ramen or just not eat for a bit oO;. Now there's an approach. XD. Here's the update and I'm glad you like it and reviewed. Encouraging it is! - Thank you.

ShadowofDarkness22: Thanks alot. As I said; well I think I said. Plot was inspired by a picture I drew and it just came to me how cute it would be a situation like this. The earlier plot was going to be alot of battles; and truthfully. I like battles, but battle scenes get so messy and confusing... but eventually I got to this plot; and the starting was exactly the same, except they were going to be training in the rain. Hehe. Glad you like it and thank you for reviewing.

ArAshiMitArAshi: Wahhh!!! Your like Queen ShikaIno fanfiction. Love your stuff; Thank you for your kind words . Thanks alot for reviewing too :D

Wings-chan: Hehe. I always think of Ino as almost a child; she tries her best, although not always working out as well. And she can be quite childish and rude like a child too, especially to Sakura... So her trying to care for Shikamaru seems possible to me. LOL. Writing shirtless Shika part killed me; I'm like... if a friend reads this they're gonna think I'm no longer straight or something, and ofcourse when Liz read it she had to tease at it XD; but I did it for the fangirls. -. As for the parents, I have a few scenarios playing over in my head so yeah. I think I'm gonna go with a certain one... but you guys will see eventually... Im glad you are enjoying it and here's the next chapter.

NeonRoses: Thanks so much, here is more XD;

HeartAngel: 15 is much too young D: well my opinion XD .. But implications of it is fun to handle; so yeah OO;; Thanks for the review ofcourse and here is chapter 3... after.

Kenzie493: Hehe. I usually like vague titles though, and my summary isn't that great either. You can tell its my first Naru fic by just how unsure of myself I am, Usually I quite like my titles... well some of them.. actually no... I really don't like my titles. --;; But glad this one is attracting everyone to read and what not, thank you for your review and here is Chapter 3. Right now.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner for four

* * *

Shikamaru had been asleep for the majority of the day, it was getting close to dusk and Ino had to decide, and quickly. What was for dinner? 

"Maybe… Something good for flus…It wouldn't hurt if we were both healthy…" Ino said to herself softly as she scouted through the fridge. "The Five Flu Cures… Towel Treatment, Vitamin C, Fresh Food, Steam, and Friends" Ino continued.

The Five Flu Cures while not exactly cures; just helped during the flu process.

The Towel Treatment was just a small towel around the head; it helped balance the heat from the fever, neutralizing effect.

The Vitamin C helps the body to expel diseases.

Fresh Food also is likely to have vitamin c in it; also Anti-oxidants which help the body stay at the highest level of nutrition.

Steam revitalizes the lungs, and lastly friends gave the emotional boost; might even push you to health.

Ino tapped her fingers against her kitchen bench. "There's no fresh food in this house" She thought as she looked at the fridge.

Ino walked over to Shikamaru and peered over the lounge. "Shikamaru.." She whispered softly.

No response was heard from the sleeping teen.

"Shika?" Ino called a little louder.

Still no response.

"SHIKA!!!" Ino screamed, waking Shikamaru sitting up quickly looking around alert.

"Oh.. It was you, Ino." Shikamaru said; obviously annoyed.

"Shika, I'm going out for a bit. Pick up a few bits and pieces before it gets dark, you go have a nice long shower; or a bath if you want. Plus you already half way there." Ino commented looking at him, then glancing at his flak jacket and mesh shirt still flung around the room. "Geez, Shikamaru. Sleeping in my living room like that, what if my parents walked in." Ino lectured.

"They're on a mission." Shikamaru said sleepily as he stood up.

"It's not the point, Shikamaru!" Ino squealed.

"You're complaining for the point of complaining" Shikamaru commented rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Just go for a shower. Oh wait…" Ino began. "Do you have any clothes to change into?" She asked.

"Does it look like it?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Moody, Shikamaru. I'll pick up some clothes of yours on the way back then, just don't get back into those dirty clothes. Especially if you want to be healthy; its like going back into sick clothing!" Ino protested. "Now go for a shower, go, go, go! Just get a towel; you know where" She finished as Ino ran to the door, flipping Yamanaka Flowers to closed, then quickly grabbing a small purple wallet, then leaving for the grocery store.

"It'll be closed soon, I've gotta hurry." Ino thought as she jumped to the top of a building, then bouncing from each building, ninjitsu also helped those who procrastinated, a quicker transportation method.

* * *

Shikamaru sleepily walked up the stairs, then grabbing a creamy towel and throwing it into the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna have to walk home soon anyway.." Shikamaru commented, speaking to himself as he walked to the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom, the tiles a creamy colour, a purple and blue pattern on a line of tiles at eye level.

He slid the shower door open, and turned on the shower hot water tap waiting for it to warm up.

He glanced over to see a hair brush left on the basin, a beautiful arrangement of flowers, just for a touch of class. It was really clean, it almost sparkled. You could tell Ino was an only child; not that Shikamaru would know; so was he.

Shikamaru undressed fully, then turned the cold tap on slightly and stood under the shower, the warm water sliding down his body, the steam filling his mouth each time her breathed, his throat slowly didn't feel as sore as it once did.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, relaxing. Spending time with Ino wasn't as bad as once envisioned. Although Ino is generally bossing him around; or coming up with stranger diets, and crazy schemes for good looking guys to fall in love with her, it was nice for her just to be her; and enjoy it, Ino was a good friend after all; if she would just be herself the majority of the time.

Shikamaru decided after half an hour; it was enough and slowly got out of the shower.

If she wasn't there, he was going to change back into his old clothes.

He grabbed a towel and dried his hair and body.

He heard a knock on the door. "Shikamaru?" Ino called out.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru replied.  
"I've got you some fresh clothes…" Ino spoke into the door. "So like, stand out of view and I'll put them just in the door, 'kay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru replied, moving to the door, and then opening it putting his hand out.

"Ah. Here." Ino said smiling as she looked at him; just seeing his face. "Hey. You don't even take down your hair when you shower. That's so unhygienic, Shikamaru" Ino lectured, before the door closed quickly.

"Rude Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

"There was a draught" Shikamaru replied. "It's cold" He finished.

"Okay. Well just get changed, by the way. You're sleeping here, I've decided." Ino instructed.

"Why is that?" Shikamaru replied opening the door in boxers, and a white singlet shirt.

"Because you're sick. I've gotta look after you. So enjoy it, just don't get used to it" Ino said with a smile.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Shikamaru asked.

"The lounge, where else?"

"No offense, Ino. But I'd rather sleep at home." Shikamaru replied.

"Why is the couch not comfy?" Ino replied as the two walked downstairs.

"Not really." Shikamaru replied.

"But there's no other place. Mum can smell a different smell a mile away. I can wash the quilt and the quilt cover, but I don't think I can manage the whole mattress." Ino said frowning.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'll just sleep at home."

Ino turned to him. "Listen."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You can sleep in my bed, it smells like my perfume; it might overpower your… smell" Ino commented.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, 'smell', she said that as if it was abnormal to have some sort of scent to you, and when one lives on a deer farm; she expects too much. "Where will you sleep?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"In my parents' bed, dur." Ino replied. "Plus; I can just spray multiple perfumes on my mattress when they get back, hehe" Ino said cheerfully clapping her hands.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Now. I'm gonna cook!" Ino said with an outburst of energy. "So you just sit and relax while I cook up a masterpiece, 'kay?" Ino said as she ran towards the kitchen.

Shikamaru walked slowly after her, a smile formed on his face. "This'll be interesting…" He thought thinking of her cooking, a pile of burnt vegetables came to mind but he threw it out as he followed.

* * *

"How's it going, Ino?" Shikamaru asked looking over his shoulder looking at the blonde who was happily cooking. 

"Great! I just put the rice on" Ino said with a smile as she glanced over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded then turned to watch the loud television, it was a show Ino forced onto him; some crap he had barely an interest in watching; hence why it didn't contain his attention; Shikamaru glanced around bored.

"Hey Shika" Ino called out.

"Hn?" Shikamaru responded glancing over at Ino.

"Do you want to play that shogun game…?" Ino asked.

"Ino, its Shogi." Shikamaru responded sleepily.

Ino stirred her rice, and then throwing vegetables into a pan among meat, a pleasant smelling sauce bubbling along with it. "Oh. Quiet, I need to attempt to beat you this time. You always played it with Asuma sensei… and your father, and even Choji; I want to try and win… plus with you having the flu; your mind won't be working properly, will it?" Ino teased.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyebrows. "Thanks for rubbing it in, Ino" Shikamaru responded.

Ino looked at the rice, watching it cook quickly. "There's way too much rice…" She said softly.

A thought sprung to her mind. "Hey Shikamaru…" She began turning to Shikamaru.

"Let's invite Sakura and Naruto over for dinner" Ino said smiling.

Shikamaru frowned. "What do you want to do, get everyone sick with the flu?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Shikamaru, No one gets sick if you don't cough on them." Ino said frowning. "Plus… It'll be fun; it's the friend part, Friends are good for sickness, nice emotional boost!" Ino proclaimed.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

"Sakura is only a few blocks away, and she can get Naruto." Ino said with a smile. "I'll be back, cough on my food; I kill you" Ino threatened as she waved cheerfully then running out of the room, and heading towards the door.

* * *

Shikamaru frowned then lying down, deciding on a nap. 

He rolled over and quickly fell to sleep, to be awaken in the next ten minutes by.

"Shikamaru! You in here!?"

A loud, obnoxious voice. One culprit. Naruto.

Sakura frowned. "I really don't think this is wise, Ino." She protested as she glanced at Ino.

"Wooh! It's all ready! Sit down billboard-brow!" Ino teased as she moved the pan and pot to the kitchen bench, quickly assembling four plates and giving two large serves on one two plates, and then two smaller serves. One serve significantly smaller.

"Shikamaru, Naruto. Dinner's ready, sit." Ino commanded.

Sakura sat, glaring at Ino as she placed the medium sized serve in front of her.

"Sakura" Ino said with a nod, then with a grin as Sakura was still blazing over the billboard brow comment; it still got to her. "Pig" She muttered as she glanced at Naruto; who rushed to sit next to Sakura.

"Naruto" Ino spat as she shook his head, it annoyed her to no end the way he just flailed over her; so needy, of course she didn't make the link she was like that with Sasuke, and Sai.

"Shikamaru, and Me" Ino said as she gave Shikamaru a large serve, then sitting next to him with the smallest serve.  
"Ino, don't you want more then that?" Shikamaru questioned looking at her serve.

"Ino, are you on another bad diet" Sakura questioned.

"I'm keeping thin, so a guy will be flailing over me, well a good looking one" Ino explained.

Sakura shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Sakura! More for us!" Naruto yelled happily.

"There is a bit more left." Ino said nodding as she began to eat.

"Thanks Ino" Sakura thanked looking at the meal then up at her friend who nodded happily.

"Yeah! Thanks Ino! Although it won't be as nice as Ramen!" Naruto said quite loud.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru questioned rolling his eyes.

"Don't you mean thank you, Ino?" Sakura hinted.

Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks, Ino."

"You know, Sakura. I bet you could cook better then this" Naruto informed as Ino gritted her teeth.

"And look a lot better" Naruto whispered.

"Your so annoying, Naruto" Ino stated with a glare.

"Naruto, a thank you doesn't have the same effect when you say something else is better, and if someone else cooked it, it would be better…" Sakura informed with a frown.

"Shikamaru, are you sleeping at Ino's house?" Sakura questioned.

Shikamaru nodded, with a mouthful of rice.

"Why, are you together now?" Naruto questioned, spitting a few pieces of rice.

Shikamaru blushed. "Troublesome, Naruto"

Ino frowned. "He's sick. I'm taking care of him" She explained.

Sakura nodded. "It was really selfless of Ino" She said with a smile.

Shikamaru felt the want to yell out he's not a charity case but just kept eating.

"I don't know he could still sleep at his house" Naruto said frowning.

"Try telling that to Ino" Shikamaru commented.

"He's sleeping here. Okay, Naruto?" Ino yelled sarcastically glaring at him, then glancing at Shikamaru, "Shika, do you need a drink?" Ino asked cheerily.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, Thanks Ino"

"Shika?" Naruto whispered.

Ino slowly stood up. "Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I do"

Ino grinned. "Good, you can get up" She teased as Sakura got up and walked with Ino.

"Pig" Sakura glared.

"Billboard brow" Ino retorted as the two walked.

Naruto glanced over to the two. "I don't know about you, but Ino is scary" He whispered.

Shikamaru smiled as he looked at Ino and Sakura, who were still fighting.

"You still could have gotten me one" Sakura spat annoyed.

Ino laughed. "But I would have gotten lonely" She teased.

"You're in the same room!" Sakura complained.

"You haven't seen caring Ino" Shikamaru said as he kept looking at her.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

* * *

CARING IINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO o-o; 

Um another chapter, this wont be a long fanfic, considering the flu won't last for an undetermined amount of time, although it did take three chapters for one day, and there's still another half a chapter or so into this day; so I dunno.

I was gonna make this chapter… more _eventful_ but I will run out of ideas if I use them all in the first day, I've gotta spread them among many! When I think about it, maybe I should have held this party thing off a little longer; but it doesn't affect it too much.

So yeah… Anyways thanks for reading; thank you reviewers :D Spirit me to gooo gooo gooooooooooo!!! D So thank you so much

Please review; critique encouraged -


	4. Ino's Question

**Ino Care**

* * *

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto. 

So late but truthfully, I was holding off for more reviews XD; Well actually; I just hadn't written till there was a few reviews.

I know that seems really petty but reviews are like proof that someone read it, hits could be someone glanced then decided against it.

In this chapter; I actually used a different writing style. Why? I don't know but tell me what you think, hey XD

Wings-Chan: Thanks XD; I don't want to bombard the first day with a thousand events so yeah… trying to distribute, actually this chapter I was trying so hard not to do anything drastic, I mean at the end I was writing 'his smile is more then anything Sasuke could do' and I was like TOO SOON! Naughty! –slap myself- but yeah.

But thanks a lot for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

ViktorValentine: Hehe, that would add extra fluff OO. I've got it all planned out though; I might incorporate it though, who doesn't love extra ShikaIno fluff? XD. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it so far -

Tomboy14: Lol, Naruto was kinda being kind, but just… I don't think he realizes he offends people when he's sucking up to Sakura truthfully XD.

Thanks a lot and heres another chapter for you all -

ShadowOfdarkness22: Hehe, glad you liked it. I have a plan of where its heading so it will be less erratic and throw some random thing in and go a total other direction. It has a plot and its sticking to it, and I like it cause a lot I can just write forever on random things that sometimes don't even make sense. But thanks for reviewing.

Sorry if my messages are kinda what… the heck? But I'm really tired XD;;

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ino's Question**

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes glistened as he heard Shikamaru talk, he had no idea what he was saying to say the least; it was simple terms, it made sense; it all made sense. But the question that stumped Naruto most is Shikamaru saying that, did he get mixed up, is the flu making him delirious? 

"What's caring Ino, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked loudly, almost instantly.

If Naruto doesn't know what's happening, he'll ask straight out; he was always blunt that way.

The two girls in the kitchen looked over, a little confused at Naruto's outburst.

"What are you saying now, Naruto?" Sakura said frowning.

"Shikamaru said.." Naruto began before being kicked by Shikamaru under the table.

"Ow! Why'd you do that, Shikamaru!?" Naruto yelled loudly.

"You're so loud." Shikamaru said frowning soon covering his eyes and forehead with his hand, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"Shikamaru, your going red" Naruto pointed out.

"Is he?" Sakura asked as her and Ino walked back over. "Maybe it's the fever?" She asked.

Shikamaru slowly got redder.

"Maybe you should lie down?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru got redder; he wasn't the least bit shy to strangers, but his own friends are the only people who could get such a reaction out of Shikamaru, the fact was; Shikamaru avoided feelings; not only as a disciplined shinobi but as a typical sixteen year old teenager, it was like unwritten law, the fact he actually hinted to Naruto any sort of feeling left him open for weakness, and Naruto; obliviously took it, bringing Ino into it.

Shikamaru mentally cursed himself, soon surrendering. "Must be the fever.."

Ino frowned sitting next to Shikamaru, pushing a glass of water towards Shikamaru. "You should get some rest then." Sakura said with a friendly smile.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome.", Shikamaru was over this rest; sure he always felt tired; but he wanted to do what he normally does, eat, train, and play Shogi.

"I think he should finish eating first…" Ino said nodding. "You said yourself, Sakura. Gotta keep fluids and food up and that sort of stuff"

Sakura nodded. "Good idea, Ino."

The meal continued on, nothing horrible happening. In fact it was quite enjoyable for all of them, Shikamaru was glad Ino decided on such a move, sure it may not have been the smartest move; but it was enjoyable. So maybe it was a pretty good move after all.

The conversation wasn't too spectacular, entertaining. But by far the most entertaining was Ino and Sakura's drinking game, being two sixteen year olds it wasn't alcohol, or even Sake. Just some water; the two tried to drink as many cups of water as possible; whoever won supposedly 'won' Sasuke, even when he wasn't in Konoha, and they hadn't seen him for years, it didn't matter. The two saw it as; hot at twelve, hot at sixteen, except more muscle, and more to ogle.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru sat quietly on the lounge; Ino was reading a romance novel, while Shikamaru just sat quietly. 

"Oi. Ino"

Ino looked up a little startled. "Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"Why didn't you invite Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Woops."

"You forgot didn't you?"

Ino frowned; she didn't really think of it. She simply thought. Sakura; her best friend; then instantly, Naruto. Shikamaru did hang around with Naruto a lot; so it wasn't like he was lonely.

"I guess I did." Ino said softly.

The two sat in silence again.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru. "Come on then" she said with a smile standing up and looking at her book closely for a second before throwing it on the coffee table.

"Hn?" Shikamaru grunted.

"Its bedtime, you've gotta get plenty of rest."

Shikamaru sighed before getting up.

The two headed off to walk to the top floor.

* * *

Ino glanced over Shikamaru while the two walked up the stairs side by side, he looked straight ahead. "So Shika, Um. Is there any sort of breakfast you'd want me to cook tomorrow?" She asked with a smile. 

Shikamaru glanced over at Ino, making eye contact; she looked so cheerful; even just in her eyes you could tell the excitement and personal satisfaction she was getting from doing something for someone else.

Shikamaru gave nothing to work with, a simple shrug.

"That doesn't help… how about pancakes, huh? They're warm, you can have anything on them too…" Ino said drifting off, she was tired; and knowing Shikamaru he probably really didn't care.

Ino turned around after they got to the top of the stairs before running down them.

"Forgot the quilt" Ino said laughing as she rushed through the house before running up quickly with the quilt.

"I'll just replace the sheets for you" Ino continued before stripping her bed.

Shikamaru nodded.

"So did you enjoy Sakura and Naruto's company?" Ino asked with a smile as she began to put the fitting sheet over the bed.

Shikamaru remembered the 'nice Ino' part, before mentally cursing himself again, it played over and over and he just seemed to come to the same conclusion. Idiot.

Ino looked back watching him simply think. "Well?"

Shikamaru nodded. "It's been awhile since I've seen Naruto. Been busy with missions"

Ino smiled. "That's good…" She said as she finished the bed.

"Well. Here you go" Ino said clapping her hands together cheerfully. "Anyways. Night Shikamaru… I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"

Shikamaru nodded.  
Ino left her room.

"Oi, Ino"

Ino turned around poking her head in her door.

"Yeah?"

"Pancakes sound ..okay"

Ino nodded cheerfully. "Okay! Pancakes it is!, oh. And go through my stuff. I'll hit you with my 16 hit combo. Not even your shadow could stop me." Ino teased, she was serious; he knew it but she could still make a joke out of it. And besides; Ino beating Shikamaru; no matter how much she hated to admit it would be a rare occurrence, she can yell at him all she wants but if he wanted to beat her. He could, and easily.

Ino headed to her parents bedroom, then remembering she had to go for a shower.

She went into Shikamaru's room; or her room and grabbed pyjamas. "Sorry" She whispered to Shikamaru who had just got into bed.

She went for a shower, dried herself, got changed then sleepily walked to her room, before realizing Shikamaru was in there, she turned then continued to walk in her sleepy daze to her parents room, she rolled into their bed and closed her eyes.

"I hope Shika… gets better…"

* * *

Shikamaru awoken to the smell of pancakes, he slowly got out of bed, walking around in nothing but boxers; he found it more comfortable, less restricting, and wandered downstairs.

"Hey Shikamaru, just in time. The first batch just came off"

"Hn.."

Ino frowned. "No. It's thank you Ino."

Shikamaru stared at the blonde, she just kept pushing, it was kind of annoying to him, he was just awake, and he was feeling sleepy, whether it was from the flu or the fact he felt like more sleep in the first place; he didn't know, but still, he gave another grunt before flailing onto the lounge spread out.

Ino watched him, deadpanning. "Fine, if your gonna be like that, Shika…"

She walked over to him bringing batch one of the pancakes with her, she placed the plate of pancakes on the coffee table.

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "WAKE UP!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, echoing through the whole of Konoha.

Shikamaru still looked a little tired but was awake enough to sit back up, she pushed the pancakes in front of his face.

"Thanks Ino" Shikamaru said before he shoved a fork into one and brought it to his mouth.

"Cut it smaller. And you've gotta put something on it. Butter, Jam, what would you like?" Ino asked smiling.  
"Whatever" Shikamaru said shrugging.

"I think… butter first. That's how I start my pancakes. Kinda plain then you get jam and that… although I've heard people have lemon juice and sugar. Sakura tried it; sure she learnt if off Naruto but she said it was really nice" Ino bumbled on as she walked to the fridge coming back with butter and jam, and a piece of lemon and sugar.

"Try it out, would you?" Ino asked with a grin.

"I'll just have butter…" Shikamaru replied.

"Try it!" Ino screamed.

"Troublesome.."

He put sugar over his pancake.

"Why don't you try this?" He asked as he did so, before proceeding to squeeze the glistening, bright lemon over the sugary pancake.

Ino watched as he brought the large pancake to his mouth.

"Cut it…" Ino instructed.  
Shikamaru totally dismissed Ino's instructions then biting into it.

"Nice?" Ino asked.

"It's okay."

"You say that about everything, is it really good?"

"Hn.."

"So I should try it?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "If you want, I can't force you."

Ino grabbed shove a fork into one of the pancakes and began to cut it, she smeared a tiny bit of sugar onto it, squeezing the same lemon onto it then eating it.

The strange flavours danced on her mouth, it was almost as if it was some foreign dessert. It was tangy, yet sweet. Sweet and sour so to speak.

The two sat and ate their pancakes.

"So are you feeling better?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "A bit"

"So you've still got a bit of time to stay here then don't you" Ino said with a smile.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hm. Well I've got two days off from the 'Yamanaka Flowers' so I can focus all my time on you" Ino said cheerily.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome.."

"Oh comeon, heaps of guys in Konoha would kill for this opportunity." Ino said seductively. "I mean, with me"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "A little up yourself, Ino"

Ino gave him a glare. "Don't you think I look good, Shikamaru?" She teased.

Shikamaru looked away from her. "Yeah definitely a little up yourself"

Ino shook her head annoyed. "I made you pancakes. You could have at least said it."

She walked out of the room, annoyed.

Shikamaru was red from it. "Don't you think I look good, Shikamaru?"

The words turned him red instantly; Shikamaru's thoughts began to gather. Why is it that girls always bring attention to they're looks? It's like they're trying to embarrass guys, there's no real right answer. If they said yes; then the girl thinks they want to hook up with them or something, or if they say no, then the guy just loses. It was as simple as this to Shikamaru. Women are troublesome.

Shikamaru sat quietly as he heard the sizzle of unattended pancakes.

He wandered over looked at them, and then flipping the two in the pan that were slightly burnt.

He watched them sit quietly, bubbles in the batter began to show; it was usually an indication of its nearly cooked.

Shikamaru waited a few minutes before flipping them out of the pan and onto a plate; he continued to cook the pancakes.

* * *

Ino stood under the shower; she had decided to go for a shower after her spit with Shikamaru. It was strange, she didn't understand it. Girls like getting compliments, why did she have to ask him if she looks good just to get one; the most attractive kunoichi of Konoha was used to attention and lots of it.

But really, she hinted for him to give her a compliment, and he still doesn't. It's not like; one compliment and she's going to be putty in his hands, if life was like that then the whole order of things would be out of whack, if a child complimented an adult… but teenager to teenager was different, of course Ino didn't really understand that part, especially since the two were a boy and a girl, the fact was Shikamaru didn't want to show any emotions; if he was to turn around and say she looked great; it would show feelings behind his hard exterior and Shikamaru dodged that as much as he could; he knew he ran away from things constantly, he was happier that way.

Ino got out of the shower, thinking it through then deciding on what to do.  
She got changed then stomped down stairs.

"Do you think I'm attractive, Shikamaru?" Ino asked demandingly putting her hands on her hips, and shifting her weight to one side.

Shikamaru turned around, with a plate of pancakes.

"Well?"

* * *

Rawr! I had so much trouble writing this one… I hope it isn't off? I mean Ino was too nice, then she went all crazy at the end.

Reviews please ;; Tell me if I wrecked it XD;


	5. Maturity

**Ino Care**

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Zomg! I must rant. So I'll put a bold heading when I'm done so you can just skip to thankyous or you can skip to chapter which is evident by the lines and CHAPTER 5 BOLD UNDERLINE etc…

Okay, so online game. Yeey! You get headgears, yeeey! I had priestess; running around with adorable ribbons and puppy ears, and some random turned around and told me off for wearing them "stop trying to be cute and failing", I find cute things entertaining O-o;; so hence the running around like that XDD;;.. But I was just like OMG no she did not. So I was just like wtf at first, so run awayyyyy! and then she whinged to my friend for me being annoying, then they killed me 0. I was like RAWR!! So when I was dead I was telling her off, but seriously. Some people are just really really cranky inside.

It's like… Where does all these people anger come from? Reality TV?..

Hm… bored. Omg! Victim!!! Stupid child. May their dancing butt be burnt! (They were a dancer)

AND!! Today.. There is an eyelash in my eye all day. So I trimmed my eyelashes O-o;… didn't work. But so annoying. Ahem. But the nerve of that dancer… DIE!!.

**End Rant Jutsu**

ShadowofDarkness22: Thanks -. I actually started writing this within 2 days of last update… Why? 5 Reviews in 2 days kicks ass. And as for you horrible horrible alert people that don't review… ever. Why I outta XD;;;

But thanks a lot for review

Tomboy14: I love the cliffies that are like WILL THEY SURVIVE; so I didn't see too big a cliffie here XD; I feel bad leaving cliffies; yet I love reading them? Maybe I'm trying to deny readers of fast paced action cliffies because subconsciously a horrible horrible person… Ahem, But hehehe thanks for reviewing XD;;;

Daxo: Wahhh! First time reviewer. I love you. O-o. XD. Sorry, but thanks a lot for reviewing, Shikamaru is like easy target… XD; Especially with Ino :D Ino FTW! Thanks a lot for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

ViktorValentine: LOL; you lost your composure like meeee If you read the second chapter then this chapter, I've totally lost it. XD;… Maybe it's the songs I listen to? Hey hey you you! XD;; … was actually listening to a Disney song… LOL. I love Disney, which I disclaim and say I do not own it. OO. But thanks a lot for reviewing! -.

Wings-Chan: Ehehee. My most memorable + loyal reviewer simply cause you were the first one to review chapter 4, and then days I was just like anyone? ;;..

But thanks a lot -. As for Ino not blushing. Woops OO. I actually think she was overcome from anger! Burning searing anger!!, But thanks so much for reviewing. I also love your devart work :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Maturity**

* * *

Ino stood in front of Shikamaru, casual clothes on. A hooded purple jumper, denim jeans. 

As much as Ino was self conscious, dress to impress, she was still the same girl from her youth; that wandered around in orange jumpers, she had her moments where she just felt the need for a hooded jumper. She had just finished asking Shikamaru, long time team mate and friend the words Shikamaru had just earlier thought and forsake, seen as a taboo for relationships, a lose-lose situation.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Shikamaru's mind rushed through a thousand possible answers. One with purpose in his mind, minimal impact. What was the one sentence that would not get him a foot to the face.

Shikamaru stroke his inner genius. It was a perfect reply.

Shikamaru placed the pancakes onto the kitchen bench, still shirtless and running around in boxers on a cold winter day, Konoha was expecting snow. Although Ino's house was warm and homey, it still got cold.

"Ino, the amount of guys in Konoha that say this and you need more enforcement?" Shikamaru asked, he was inwardly proud of himself.

Ino breathed out heavily. "That was avoiding the question, Shikamaru."

Ino was sticking to her question, a lot of times she would ask something along the lines of this and would be pleased to get her popularity waved in her face.

Shikamaru couldn't feel but be shot down; he thought he had dodged a bullet but obviously not.

"Truthfully Ino?" He asked, procrastination was his key.

Ino nodded, she furrowed her eyebrows. As if focusing.

Shikamaru walked past Ino towards the stairs. "I'd be lying if I said No."

He purposely avoided eye contact. He would have stuttered, blushed, anything that would have made the whole conversation awkward.

Ino stared forward blankly. She looked back to where Shikamaru had been heading to, he was now out of view.  
"Hey, Shikamaru!? Where do you think your going?" Ino yelled.

"Getting some clothes on" Shikamaru replied simply.

"Ah.."

Truthfully, Shikamaru walking around shirtless didn't really affect Ino, they had known each other since toddlers; it just didn't phase her anymore.

Ino felt a little dazed from Shikamaru's answer. She was expecting something along the lines of a blunt no. But the fact that he said that, it made her feel ecstatic, her stubborn, lazy team mate finally admitted it. It was a win in Ino's books, that's what Ino explained her excitement with.

Shikamaru walked down the stairs, similar clothing to Ino, a brown hooded jumper, denim three quarter pants, anything that constricted Shikamaru annoyed him, like longer jeans, they just seemed more restricting.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru, he looked pale. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, she was sitting reading her romance novel. It was her two days off; she was trying to get through this book; although would easily drop it to help Shikamaru.

She heard Shikamaru coughing loud from upstairs when he was getting changed.

"Hn…" He grunted.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, saddened. She felt bad for him… not as low as pity? Just felt for him.

Shikamaru lay onto the lounge, Ino sitting next to his feet.

"There's nothing to do…" Shikamaru grumbled.

Ino looked at him. "What do you normally do at home?" She asked.

"Shogi… Go…" Shikamaru began to list.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "No books?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Books are too troublesome… I get bored of them then leave them too long to keep up with what's happening."

Ino shook her head. "You really are lazy."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
Ino nodded. "Okay then. It's settled."

Shikamaru looked over at Ino, she had stood up and was smiling.

"Hn?" He questioned with a single grunt.

"I'll go get your little board games" Ino teased, as if he were a child.

Shikamaru frowned before pointing to keys on the coffee table, his keys to his house.

"I'll be back soon.." Ino said cheerily sweeping the keys up in her hand and skipping off.  
"Be safe, Shika!" Ino squealed.

Shikamaru shook his head.

* * *

Ino walked down the streets of Konoha, smiling happily.

"Hey Ino, what you up to?" A voice called, it was obnoxious and loud.

Ino turned to see Kiba and Hinata, walking on the same street.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ino waved to the two.

A thought hit Ino, Kiba. With Hinata. Besides the two are team mates she didn't really see them being great friends; Hinata always dims down Kiba by saying 'he didn't mean it' and Kiba was just too cocky and obnoxious for Hinata, unless. There was something more.

Ino screamed then pointing at the two.

Kiba and Hinata stood still, kinda worried about Ino's outburst.

"What the hell Ino!?" Kiba yelled.

"You two are going out!" Ino screamed.

"N-N-N" Was all Hinata could stutter, Kiba. Hinata. Not what Hinata wanted to be screamed on the residential street of Konoha.

"What gave you that idea!?" Kiba yelled annoyed.

Ino stared at the two.

"T-That isn't it. At all!" Hinata squealed blushing waving her arms frantically.

"I was going to see what Shino's up to" Kiba explained, Akamaru by his side barking in agreement.

"And I was going to see N-Naruto…" Hinata said pushing her two index fingers together coyly.

Ino nodded. Woops, screaming that would have been a little bit, embarrassing for them.

"What about you?" Kiba asked grinning.

Ino stared a little blankly, she didn't hear him. "Oh. Me…" She began glancing at the fact she still hadn't moved far from her house. "I'm heading to Shikamaru's house."

"What's happening there?" Kiba asked suggestively.

"Yes.. Choji has been asking around…" Hinata said shyly.

"He what!?" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. "How annoying!!"

Kiba laughed. "So what is happening there, Ino?"

Ino twitched. She still wasn't over how Choji was so suspicious, couldn't he have asked one of them. Okay. So he probably tried checking Shikamaru's house and found he wasn't there. But seriously. It was only a day… did Shikamaru and Choji hang around that often? And if he did. What was Ino missing out of, she saw Choji once every few days, well engaged in conversation; aside from the few waves which Ino didn't count anyways.

"Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Oh. Sorry… Can't believe Choji…" Ino gritted her teeth. "But I'm taking care of Shikamaru, he's come down with that flu."

"So has Shino" Kiba laughed.

"I'm also going to visit Shino… After I visit N-Naruto." Hinata said.

"Okay. Okay. Come on" Ino said as she began to walk, the two following.

They all lived pretty close in Konoha, it was a big village, but a lot of buildings were to do with ninja and just general business purposes.

The three marched down the road, Ino and Kiba chattering away, Hinata occasionally adding input. She felt comfortable with them individually but the two were a duo that didn't shut up. They were both loud, extroverts, a conversation was nearly impossible.

The three parted their ways eventually and Ino arrived at the Nara residence, still an empty, yet tidy house. Ino knew exactly why it was clean and tidy. Knowing Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father. It was unlikely he would take it upon himself, he was quite similar to Shikamaru; except a little more talkative.

However, Yoshino kept the house organized, ready. Through fear. Ino admitted she looked up to Yoshino; the way she can keep the lazy duo in line was amazing.

Ino collected a few boards, a box of pieces.

She walked up into Shikamaru's room, looking around. "Any books…"

Nothing. A bed, a pile of clothes kicked lazily under the bed that Yoshino was yet to see, drawers, creamy coloured walls and wooden floorboards.

Ino immediately thought. You liar! He hadn't even attempted to read something decent.. but it hit her. His room had really no more room in it for anymore to be just added to it. She knew they had a study, so one of the books in there would have been Shikamaru's taste.

Ino rushed through the house, thinking if someone saw her they would probably think they were a thief or something.

She ran into the study, and swept a few random books into her arms on top of the board games.

"That's enough."  
Ino ran through the house, closing the door; dropping the books outside as she turned to lock the door.

Ino let out a yell of frustration.

"Ino?"

Ino turned to the pink haired kunoichi, best friend yet rival. Ino was tempted to ask if she stalked her, so tempting. Maybe she would reword it, simply due to the fact she had seen a lot of Sakura was normal; but she never conveniently bumped into her so often, although then again, Sakura was always there at the embarrassing times, like times Ino would drop deliveries of flowers, nearly trip, and in this case drop books.

"Right on cue, Sakura." Ino stated bluntly. Okay, she planned to be nicer but she was frustrated.

"Do you follow me or something?" She said annoyed. Okay, she also planned for this to be nicer; but she couldn't find a nicer way to say it.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight and frowning at her blonde friend. "Actually. I was checking on Shino, Ino. Maybe you should check your facts out first, ne?" Sakura said in a somewhat snobby yet teasing manner.

Ino glared as Sakura bent down and scooped up Ino's stuff. "Here"

Ino's anger dissolved. "Thanks…" She said giving up on frustration and releasing it.

"So. How is Shikamaru?" Sakura asked looking at Ino, the two deciding to split the load of books and board games between them.

Ino looked at Sakura. "Actually. He was pretty okay yesterday. Truthfully he's been coughing badly today… what am I doing wrong?" She asked softly.

Sakura chuckled. "It's nothing. It's normal. It's fine." She began. "It's the symptoms, it's going to be like this and possibly worse… Shino was pretty bad today, he's had it for half a week now, three days anyway, and he was really bad" She finished softly.

Ino frowned and stopped walking. "Your not exactly a mood lifter are we, billboard brow?" She said frowning.

"Truthful, Pig."

Sure, If someone was to walk past and here the conversation; they would think they hated eachother, the fact was the two's insults was only accepted by the other, Sakura was the only one who wouldn't get kicked by Ino if she was referred to as a pig, and Ino was the only one who got away with calling Sakura billboard brow.

"They'll be fine though. It's not fatal or anything, I mean if they were to do some missions in rough conditions or something then yeah. Sure. But if they're getting cared for, they're more likely to be fine."

Ino smiled at Sakura's words, it made her job, no. Not a job. Job is a paid, sometimes not even liked, responsibility.

What Ino was doing, was a choice.

"So Sakura. What are you planning to do?" Ino asked as she arrived at her door.

"I'll come in for a bit." Sakura said smiling, Ino nodding and smiling.

"Hey Shika!" Ino called out as she opened the door.

The two kunoichi walked into Ino's house, surrounded by flowers as they walked through the front room, they were greeted by coughing, hard and heavy coughing, and the scent of a thousand flowers.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called out as the two ran through to the lounge room where Shikamaru was on the floor, a pool of sick in front of him, he coughed again, more coming.

Ino ran over to Shikamaru, kneeling by his side and patting him on the back.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here" Ino said softly.

Sakura sat down as well. "Shikamaru. Breathe deeply…"

Shikamaru nodded when he stopped throwing up, then breathing deeply, before an urge pushed him down to throw up again.

"Sakura! This is not normal!" Ino screamed.

"Actually… When I said Shino was bad..." Sakura stated softly. "I meant this."

Ino stared at Sakura, her words hit her. Was this how bad the flu was, this strain of the flu was the anti-happiness. Ino wanted to enjoy her time with Shikamaru, and she was going to but she didn't want Shikamaru to look back on Ino's care as 'horrible' due to repetitive vomiting, the feeling of coughing up his lungs… she was almost hoping for the common cold to be disguised as the flu or something.

Sakura tried to pull Shikamaru onto his back, Shikamaru fighting it wordlessly as he threw up, through coughs.

Ino frowned. "Shikamaru.." She whispered softly as he continued to cough heavily.

Ino put her hands on his shoulders and slowly pulled him back, Shikamaru's vomiting had stopped for the moment, although the coughing was still heavy and could still pull the sick back up, she pulled him till he was laying flat on his back.

"Now breathe deeply."

Shikamaru obliged to Sakura's words, and breathed deeply, the coughing somewhat alleviating.

"Just relax…"

Ino massaged his shoulder, the idea of relaxation in her head.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he breathed.

"Troublesome…" He muttered before coughing again.

"Don't say anything, idiot!" Ino yelled. "Focus on your breathing!"

Ino was so confused and scared when she saw him. When she saw him so vulnerable, she worried; would he die from something as dumb as the flu? If he did what about the rest of Konoha, Shino has it. Sakura said many people have had it… would Konoha die by the flu. Would Shikamaru die?

Sakura stood up. "Just make sure he doesn't push himself."  
Ino frowned. "What was he doing before he started coughing, do you really think he was pushing himself, excercising?" Ino put effort into not yelling from all the commotion.

"I don't know, but to make sure it doesn't happen so often, make sure he isn't pushing himself."  
Ino nodded sniffling, tears in her eyes.

Sakura walked out of the room pulling Ino to the door.

"Don't worry. No one has died from it, it's not fatal. I told you that. Just be strong for him, if your crying he'll feel like he has to take care of you." Sakura said with a chuckle.

Ino nodded. "I felt so bad for him… you know…" She said as she sniffled wiping away tears in her eyes.

Sakura nodded. "It's okay… I'm gonna leave you to it then. I think you can handle it, Ino. Just don't doubt yourself." The kunoichi said with a smile.

Ino nodded. "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura walked out of the house and walked down the road.

She imagined Ino a year ago. Someone throwing up would lead to Ino screaming and running in the opposite direction. Sure, Ino was intending to help Shikamaru. But the fact was, Shikamaru was helping Ino just as well. Ino was a medical-nin yet vomiting was a huge disgust for Ino. Shikamaru had helped Ino grow.

Shikamaru had helped Ino mature.

* * *

Wehheahahaha.

I was gonna make Kiba hit on Ino bad, but yeah… maybe later?

Anyways, the plot thickens.

And aw at Ino and all her effort.

And you know, this chapter was 500 words longer then usual. Yet less little breaking lines, maybe I missed some? XD... hmm..

Anyways thanks for the review of chapter 4, and ensure you review this chapter.

Or… Sakura will use that bind jutsu, and stab your neck with a kunai OO (Have you seen Naruto Ultimate Ninja her third ougi. Geez it scared the heck out of me, negative picture of her wrapping her enemy with a tree, then coming out of the tree with a kunai then STAB I was like… PG.. its PG… ;; XDD But she'll do it for me, SHE'LL FIND Y'ALL!)

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	6. Fever Dreams

**Ino Care**

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Right now, I feel like writing something angsty.

As you can tell, this part is (not the thank yous) I am feeling more mature, I just did not like all my faces with the 'XD' and that. Although I'll still use them. Lol. But Another chapter up, thank you for all your reviews. Eight is a lot to me. I got my first job, training in a few days; casual so it's nothing major but its enough to buy me a little more Naruto and what not.

My Sakura threat worked? Eight reviews? Lol. I love you all.

Thankyous then chapter!

Wings-Chan: More ShikaIno moments ofcourse. I just don't want them to be to out of character and just smash the fluff on like ZOMG! I'm like falling in love with you, your puking makes me want your body or something like that XD… Its gonna be a transition. Not so much slow… or maybe it will be? I mean like… 5 chapter for around 1.5 days… flu lasts a week or so I guess… I dunno, this could go on for millions of chapter XD.. haha. Doubit. But anyways, Thanks for reviewing and no prob. I love devart, I love drawing and submitting too XD;. Once it gets to June I'm submitting another picture but can't as entered in a contest and cant be posted anywhere else until after XD;.

Cookbook24: I'm glad - Thanks a lot for reviewing. It may be small but it spirits me heaps.

Leonew: It's nice to see your open-minded and checked it out. Thanks a lot -. And thank you for your helpful hint. Sometimes I write it but I wont notice it… I think I just get into the mind of when I wrote it I understood, so I don't realize if you aren't me you don't understand. LOL. It's like for example Ino loves Shikamaru. Sakura can't understand it cause WTF? Shikamaru? Sort of thing. Only the person understand and sometimes doesn't realize no one else will understand as well XD.

Cecily-Chan: Yeah. It's funnier, in the anime she says he'll never get a girlfriend and what not. Funnier if she turns out to be his girlfriend XD. But thanks for reviewing, glad your liking it.

ViktorValentine: Fluff is coming soon in plentiful loads. I've already got a plan for the end of this day, and then the end of the next day. So theres major fluff coming up; which chapter it'll be in. I have no. idea. O-o.

But thanks for reviewing. Fluff coming soon ;;

Tomboy14: I still question why people think that Ino's such a bitch D: it's Sakura fault! She doesn't want to rely on anyone due to being turned on for another man!! 0 PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA. I hated Sakura when she turned on Ino like that, so horrible. Yet I love Sakura. Hence her presence so often in this XD. Updating now and thanks for reviewing 3.

Shadowofdarkness22: thanks a lot, heres another update -

NinjaKana: Hi new reviewer. Thanks so much for reviewing XD.

When people have stomach bugs I avoid them like the plague. I cannot take vomiting. I couldn't pass as bulimic either… It traumatizes me way bad, I just don't eat. . So I'd run the other way XD.

But thanks a lot for reviewing 3 o-o. And heres another chapter!

And let the chapter. Begin

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fever Dreams**

* * *

The blonde shinobi sat next to the dark haired lazy genius, a pile of puke sitting next to them as she massaged his shoulders.

"Just breathe deeply… 'kay, Shika.." Ino said soothingly.

Shikamaru grunted, it was like his own language.

Ino thought of her 'flu health tips'. Maybe another shower? Who knows. The steam could really clear his airways, and she was sure that was the cause of such a problem. It would also give her time to clean up, and eat a few pancakes maybe even prepare lunch early, and then continue reading. She really didn't have much to do, usually she'd wander the market, hang around Sakura at the hospital, or do some training, but she wanted to take care of Shikamaru. Even if it meant him just sleeping the majority of the time.

"Okay…" Ino said with a smile. "I'll go run a bath for you 'kay. Just lay here and breathe deeply."

Ino decided on a bath, it was like an envelope of warmth, surely that had to be better for his chest.

She wandered upstairs and turned on the hot water and waited for it to warm up as she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna have to clean that up…"

The vomit on her wooden floor, she admitted she was dreading it, but she wouldn't say anything to Shikamaru… she wanted to make him feel welcome to throw up on her floor… okay a little strange… but she didn't want to pressure him or make him feel bad, which she admitted she did a lot, yelling he'll never get a girlfriend and that can't have been a huge confidence boost.

The water was now warm and she turned on the cold tap, putting the plug in the bath and rushed downstairs.

"Come on Shikamaru…" Ino said smiling.

Shikamaru was half asleep; she tapped his shoulders smiling to get one eye open half way. "H…hn?" He responded.

"It's bath time…"

Shikamaru's eyes closed and Ino waited for him to stand up.  
And waited. And waited.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed, getting the same response.

She pulled him up to his feet as he coughed a few times.  
"You've gotta clear your chest or you'll just keep throwing up!"

Ino dragged half sleeping Shikamaru up the stairs and pushed him into the bathroom, she turned the taps off quickly before the bath overflowed and smiled, he was awake enough to handle everything himself now.

"Just relax, breathe in the steam." Ino said nodding and pointed to the bath. "Get in."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow then pointing to the door.

"Get out."  
"You know. If you weren't about to get naked and told me that I would have been offended…" Ino said nodding as she closed the door as she left.

Shikamaru threw his hooded jumper off, sliding his jeans off then his boxers, walking over to the bath then stepping into it.

Steam flew off as he hit the water, breathing it in cleared his nose he admitted. It was helpful. But it was temporary.

Outside, Ino sat at the door. "So Shikamaru…" She yelled through the door.

"Remember… our first mission? It was so easy…"

Shikamaru nodded inside. "Find that Konohamaru kid."

Ino nodded from the outside. "Yeah…"

"Find Naruto and we found that kid…"

"And it wasn't like Naruto was hard to find, you could hear his loud obnoxious voice anywhere in Konoha." Ino replied with a smile.

Shikamaru smirked.

"Then our hardest mission…" Ino said softly.

Shikamaru nodded. "Hidan and Kakuzu."

Ino nodded too. "Yeah…"

"We won, but we lost more…"

Ino frowned. Change of subject was needed. She didn't want doom and gloom; she wanted sunshine, lollipops and tissues.

"Oh! And remember the Summer Festival?" Ino asked smiling.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes, Ino. You spent most the day dragging Choji and Me around looking for the perfect kimono."

"And I found it didn't I?" Ino asked smiling.

"I guess." Shikamaru replied.

Ino nodded. "And I remember. You caught me a gold fish…"

"And you killed it."

Ino frowned. "I DID NOT KILL IT" She yelled.

Shikamaru sunk down into the bath deeper.

"…And what about the eating contest, Choji won." Ino stated calming down.

"Interesting… we're the weakest link in Konoha, Team 10… yet… our skill all goes to festival entertainment, catching fish, eating…"

Ino frowned. "We are not the weakest link!" She protested. "Even back in our genin days!"

Shikamaru had enough of the bath, he had only been in five, ten minutes as he talked to Ino. He got out and dried himself down, he didn't feel like coughing every five seconds now, an improvement to say the least. He slipped his clothes back on and opened the door to see Ino sitting facing away from the door, she looked up.  
"Done already, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah.."

Ino smiled. "Okay then."

She put her hands out as Shikamaru walked past her. "Help me up."

Shikamaru glanced back to see her, sighing.

"Now…" Ino demanded.

He gave in, walking over to Ino and pulling her up.

Shikamaru winced as Ino got up.

"I'm not that heavy!" Ino protested. "Gosh! Play on my fears!" she complained.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Ino asked as she watched him still wincing.

"My shoulders, they just hurt like hell."

"Ah…" Ino said softly. "Maybe if you relax for a bit?"

"I've been relaxing all day, Ino. I think I can get out of a bath, help a fifteen pound girl up and walk a few steps wouldn't kill me."

"Fifteen pound!? I'm not that light …"

Shikamaru shook his head and walked down stairs wincing again.

"Just get down there and lay on the lounge."

The two walked downstairs both sitting on the lounge.

Shikamaru glanced at the board games that were on the floor next to a puddle of vomit.

"I'll clean it up." Shikamaru stated.

"No. You're sick, I will, it's no trouble."

Shikamaru frowned. "I'll do it, Ino."

"How about, if you want… you set up that shogi game and I'll clean it up." Ino said smiling.  
"Or you set it up…" Shikamaru began.

"I don't know how… I barely know how to play."

Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever.."

Ino grabbed a sponge, a mop and a bucket, using all three to soak it up, she held back the 'ew ew ew! Oh, my, gosh. EW!' out of courtesy.

"Done."  
Ino sat at the coffee table, Shikamaru sitting on the other side.

The game began, and Shikamaru had promoted many of his rooks while Ino was running around with her Silver General, King, Bishop and two rooks, the game had raged on for half an hour.

"This is not fair, Shikamaru! You are way better then me at this!" Ino complained throwing one of his rooks of the board.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You knew that."

Ino rolled her eyes also. "So mean, Shikamaru. I don't want to play anymore. Play by yourself" She pouted as she stood up.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile. "So troublesome Ino."

"Rawr! Your troublesome!" Ino squealed in protest slumping onto the lounge.

Shikamaru looked at the board.

"You know… you could have still won."  
He felt her hands slip onto his shoulders, she began to massage his neck.  
"Ino?" Shikamaru asked glancing back.

Ino smiled. "I've been learning a bit from Sakura about the wonders this can do…"

Her ocean-eyes were set on his shoulders, her brow knitted together as she focused.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, relaxing and drifting into a trance as she massaged his neck.

His thoughts rushed around as the fever made his thoughts somewhat warped. A giant hand came towards Shikamaru, it panicked him. He turned around and running, yelling to get away from it, soon oversized marbles hit into each other. The sound was loud and woke Shikamaru up.

His eyes snapped open, Ino was no longer massaging his neck, he looked around to see Ino sitting on the lounge, reading her romance novel again.

"Shika?" Ino asked softly making eye contact with the chuunin. "What's the matter?" She asked, still alert and panicked from his dream.

"N…Nothing." Shikamaru said with a nod.

Ino frowned. "Tell me."

"Just weird dreams. Weird.."

Ino smiled. "It's the fever, it happens to me too. It happens to most people, I remember when I have the flu or a cold… its just a weird colour… everything… is almost neon, you know? And everything is bigger then me, personally. I always think that its memories from when I was a baby and toddler and that… hehe…" She explained gazing at the roof, her eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"You know. It's the weird things like that, that make me kind of like the flu. Just so easy to sleep. Not that I don't get much sleep now, last night I didn't. Different bed… but still, not that I'd ever wish for the flu onto myself or anyone else for that matter.." She said smiling.

Shikamaru nodded as he got up, sitting a cushion away from her on the three seat lounge, he sat up, leaning his elbow on the arm rests, holding his head up with his hand.

The two sat in silence, Shikamaru couldn't sleep. He was still wide awake from his 'fever dream'.

Ino glanced over at him, he looked neutral again, and she still worried. What if he just burst into coughing, throwing up, what if he couldn't breathe? What could Ino seriously do? Last time all she can do is relax him. Will that even be enough? Just looking at him made her worry, he looked so nonchalant, so normal, as if nothing was wrong. She began to think of her father, is that what he feels? Does he worry this much about her? Ino can't have fatherly feelings, one she isn't a father. Two she isn't even male to begin with. Maybe motherly? But that can't be right. Ino isn't that sort of person. She just felt older, she felt like a mother of Shikamaru, it really depressed her.

Shikamaru kept glancing at the clock.  
"Shika…" Ino began softly.

"Hn?" Shikamaru responded.

"When you were coughing, and vomiting… I was really scared…" Ino began.

Shikamaru looked over at, she looked straight ahead.  
"I've known you since I was born… a day after you and our mums were in the same room, I met you as soon as I was born. I was the first kid your age you met. First kid anyone you met… You and Sakura are truly my best friends…" She continued.

"If you had died, what would happen… What would you family say… It'd be my fault. I don't think I could live with myself, Shika…" She finished.

Shikamaru looked at her, as she looked over at him, her eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm Sorry…" Ino said softly shaking her head. "Sakura told me to be strong, but I really can't… if you couldn't recover from that… I would have lost it…."

Shikamaru just watched her as she looked back at her book as she wiped away her tears, he just looked at her. Ino had more to her then just an obsessive concern over body image, she was more complex then she'd let anyone know.

Another ten minutes passed, and Ino dropped her book. He glanced over to her as she drooped onto his lap asleep.

"Oi… Ino?" Shikamaru whispered to the blonde, she clutched the top of his leg.

"Too close. Too close." He muttered. "Troublesome Ino…" He said as he brushed her away from his crotch, he slid down, her hand then clutching his jumper.

He sighed giving in, she wasn't gonna let go. She wanted sleep; and if he woke her up. He wouldn't hear the end of it, even if he was sick. She had mentioned that she didn't get enough sleep last night; which explains her sleepiness now.

Shikamaru sighed, he felt tired too. He felt exhausted in fact, he slowly closed his heavy eyelids and drifted off to sleep.

The two laying on the lounge, Ino clutching Shikamaru tightly, a snore from Shikamaru, silent breathing off Ino filled the atmosphere of the room, of Yamanaka Flowers on this quiet Saturday.

* * *

Another chapter, I rewrote so many parts. I was gonna put TV. But I just can't bring myself to doing it. TV does not exist in Konoha and Naruto does it? … Hmm..

Also. The fever dream part, where did I pull the huge hand from? Just a fun fact, lol. I have those dreams… when I have the flu, it really really creeps me out. Lol… It's crazy… hard to describe…

More fluff? You asked for it. You got it. Lol -.

Please review Review for a hot date with your choice of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino or Hinata 0. XD.


	7. Mind Transfer Prevails

**Ino Care**

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hehehehee… I'm so tired. I'm gonna be tired tomorrow. Stayed up later, first day of work today. I feel in pain, mopping and cleaning for three hours is not my general doings.

And did my Sakura threat work? I mean I got like 10 reviews or something, that's totally awesome, I love you all ;;.

TroublesomeShikamaru: I really wish I knew that earlier XDDD…. Oh well.. The book kinda worked. But now there will be TV, TV is love. But thanks for helping me out. Now I can add tv to this chapter. LOL. I feel like doing an ad, or game thing. "WATCH OUT FOR THE TV REFERENCE IN THIS" lol… I skitzo!!! XD. Thanks a lot for reviewing and telling me there are TVs. Thanks for reading and reviewing too

Cookbook24: I prefer gradual love sort of fics, and I'm sure a lot of others do to. So I had to do it, I'd prefer to write things I like . Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing :D. Glad you are liking it.

ViktorValentine: Hehe… all incidental fluff so its not pure ZOMG I WANT YOUR BOOOOODDYY fluff, but its gotta be gradual, no? ;;. (Aka, Thanks a lot for reviewing and showing me people do read it and spiriting me, all of yous together ;-;. And thanks for your opinion:D)

NinjaKana: Ahoi new reviewer, I believe. Thanks a lot, I'll probably need a bucket of coffee tomorrow, I've got a 2km school run tomorrow too! 0. I might aswell be tired off my head, hyped up on coffee and running then XD. Thanks a lot for reviewing, glad you like it -. I think I should focus more on my writing. Like descriptive-dialogue sort of style… But thanks for reviewing -.

OneSong05: I love ShikaIno too, so adorable. Thanks a lot; glad you all like it. Thanks for reviewing, small review but it gets your opinion across and proves reading LOL. (Hits could be a mistake click ;;.) Thanks a lot, thanks for reviewing.

FlamingBeauty: Thanks a lot ;;. If you love Shikaino, check out ArashiMitarashi I think it is (She reviewed somewhere, 2 or 3…)'s stories. They are like ShikaIno heaven XD. And its chapter 6, this is chapter 7 now. XD. Thanks a lot for reviewing, -.

ShikaInoLover: THAT'S RIGHT. You lost your XoX XDD… I'm sorry. Im lazy and tired ;;. And I think the idea of nursing someone is adorable and AHHHHH STRETCHED A MUSCLE… so angry. XD. But it's adorable ;;. N Friend with flu. XD. Thanks a lot -. Glad you like it.

Wings-Chan: Don't worry, all fluff will be generally incidental, not purpose; until they warm up and what not… which is edging closer I think XD. (And I wish to backhand you. XDDD… You'll understand by end of chapter… I'm joking but still XDDDD…)

Thank you for your review 3.

Sony89: The parents will show up eventually, I think… I don't know. If they do I'm gonna try make it like ZOMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARA!? XD. But thanks for reviewing -. Shikamaru would be dead. XD.

Flynnfriend: Not sure if you read all chapters, but this chapter she is pretty bossy. But she's not mean to those she is trying to nurse back to health. XD… Thanks a lot for reviewing 3.

I love you all. And when there is random - s around, its shift 6 – shift 6, it kills them out strangely. Makes me sad.

Love for all my reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mind Transfer Prevails**

* * *

Ino smiled in her sleep. She felt so comfortable. So warm.

She was only comfortable till she felt movement, a breath on her neck. Her eyes snapped open to see the top of Shikamaru's chest; she looked up to see his face angled towards her, a snore every so often.

Ino's mouth twitched somewhat as impulse took over. She let out a loud scream and pushed him off the lounge.

Shikamaru hit the floor with a thud, his eyes snapping open.

"What the hell, Ino!?" Shikamaru yelled at her.

Ino pointed at Shikamaru. "You, Nara! Taking advantage of a sleeping girl like that!!" She protested.

"Taking advantage of? What the… Troublesome, Ino…" Shikamaru went through a range of emotions in that one sentence, offended, confused, acceptance and at the same time disdain.

Shikamaru coughed a few times, prompting Ino's memory.

"Your sick!" Ino squealed.

Shikamaru frowned. "You fell asleep, I didn't take advantage of you, Ino." He said with a sigh then shaking his head.

"No no! You have the flu! And I just kicked you… that can't have been great for you…" Ino admitted slowly

Shikamaru shrugged slowly getting up then sitting back on the lounge. "Doesn't really matter."

Ino let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't exactly be too proud to say 'my friends sick, I kick him!' and then he turned around and will hold it against her, he at least assured her, that put her mind to a little bit of ease, although she had no doubt kicking him would be mentioned again.

Ino looked up at the time. "Wow. Nearly lunch time. What do you want for lunch?" She asked smiling at him.

Shikmaru shrugged. "Dunno."

Ino stared blankly. "…Well I have no idea" She said then frowning.

The two sat in silence.

Ino slowly looked down at the lounge, rubbing her hand to feel the soft material.

"You like fish and that don't you?" Ino asked looking up.

Shikamaru nodded. "Mackarel and kelp. It's nice."

Ino frowned. "Maybe I could cook it for dinner?"

Shikamaru smirked then shook his head at Ino.

"What?" Ino said frowning.

"Focus on the present, Ino"

Ino frowned, what he meant by that. Then it clicked, she felt so dim, they were trying to work out what to have for lunch, not for dinner… but still Mackarel and kelp is more of a dinner thing, so it can't be for lunch. In the meantime… maybe some sushi would be nice? Ino loved sushi, almost as much as pudding. Maybe she could combine the two?

Shikamaru looked at her, was she really still trying to work out what he meant by that.

"I meant lunch…?" He said a little unsure.

Ino nodded. "I'm not that dumb, Shikamaru." She stated. "I'm focusing on the present."  
Within a few seconds, she nodded. "I'm gonna go out and pick up some sushi, 'kay?... and bring home some pudding for dessert after dinner.

Shikamaru nodded, he stood up slowly.  
"You have to stay here, Gawsh Shikamaru. You thought your coughing was bad before; what if you were straining yourself by walking and that!" Ino protested pushing him back down.

"Just rest. Recover. Get healthy. Then eat sushi with me."

Shikamaru sighed as he laid back onto the lounge.

"So what type would you like, Shika?"

Shikamaru thought to himself. "Teriyaki Chicken, Naruto has been talking a lot about it."

"Okay, then Teriyaki Chicken roll, anything else? I mean… they have a lot and I owe you since I kinda kicked you off my lounge…"

Shikamaru thought for a bit. "Maybe a Salmon and Prawn one too then?"

Ino nodded. "Okay then." She said cheerily.

Ino skipped towards the archway to the business component of their house.

"Don't go getting too sick and vomitie again, 'kay, Shika?" Ino said cheerfully.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before nodding, followed by a few coughs which seemed to alarm Ino.

"I said don't!" She yelled before running out of the room. "Seeya Shika" She screamed through the house.

Shikamaru sat on the lounge for awhile before realizing Ino had been calling him 'Shika'. It always annoyed him from other people, but then again… It was Ino; he had known her for a long time. It was kinda normal for nicknames.

But she had cared for him so well; she did so much to attempt to make him healthy as fast as possible. It was kinda sweet, now he thought about it, as opposed to tyrannical Ino, he remembers the time where just a glare could force an apology out of him, a lot of them to do with Sasuke. Maybe that's why he just didn't like Sasuke? He got him into so much trouble.

* * *

Ino swung her hands as she walked towards the Hospital of Konoha. She was gonna call Sakura out for a break, she might help her decide what sushi she would get.

She walked through the doors waving to one of the receptionist at the desk, they knew Ino; Sakura spent so much time their, and Ino would visit Sakura… much like a day like this.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked before proceeding further.

The receptionist tapped her pencil against a piece of paper. "I actually think she's in operation…"

Sakura walked out, no gloves, just normal Sakura, she glanced at Ino and looked a little shocked before laughing. "Hi Ino."

"Or not…" The receptionist corrected herself simply.

"You! Sakura! Lunch break!" Ino demanded.

Sakura laughed. "Okay, Is that okay with you…" She said softly looking over at the receptionist.

She nodded. "There's not much else we can't handle anyways."

Sakura smiled. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

* * *

Ino walked somewhat ahead of Sakura, leading her to the Sushi shop.

"So Ino. How is Shikamaru now?" Sakura asked smiling.

Ino frowned. "He's better then he was before. That's for sure. It really worried me." She said with a smile looking back at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "That's to be expected, Ino. Shikamaru, Choji and you are all close."

"Hey! Ino!" A voice called out.

"Get back here!" It yelled angrily.

Ino and Sakura turned around, an angry Choji.  
"So what is happening!?" He yelled raising his arms into the air annoyed.

"Wha?" Ino began.

Choji frowned, he was in a more casual wear as opposed to his red armor. "I haven't seen you or Shikamaru in like a day, what's going on?" He asked.

Ino smiled uncomfortably. "Nothing to what you're thinking. Shika's just sick. With the flu."

Sakura turned to Ino. "Speaking of which, Naruto came down with it." The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but laugh. "He was laughing about how he was invulnerable to such a bug too."

Ino laughed before Choji took her back to his annoyance.

"Well. I'm heading to Shikamaru's house." He said and turned.

Sakura frowned. "He's not--" She began before Ino covered her mouth.

Ino smiled. "Okay, See you Chouji" She said smoothly.

Sakura was a little confused, the three were all so close; why was she trying to shake Choji off their hands.

"What… are you doing, Ino?" She asked.

Ino frowned. "Choji's been serious about his training lately. He'll make Shikamaru train with him…"

Sakura stared at Ino for a moment. "Shikamaru, Choji and you all were so close. You seem to be distancing yourself from him…"

Ino stared straight forward for a while. "I don't know… Maybe I have only limited team mate love?" She said laughing. "If I like Shikamaru more then Choji gets colder me, hehe…" She joked as the two continued to walk.

Sakura thought back to her genin days, she was a lot like that. She was extremely mean and rude to Naruto, while Sasuke got her flaunting over him. Ino's was a toned down version; Maybe Ino was just thinking the best for Shikamaru, or Choji had been getting on her nerves? Who knows. Maybe Choji finally rose up and decided not to take Ino's insults anymore, it was all possibilities.

"Sakura. What sushi are you gonna get?" Ino asked absent mindedly.

"Sushi? Oh… um… I don't know. Maybe I will get something different? I don't know…" Sakura spoke around in circles before scratching her head. "I'll decide when I get there."

The two girls walked to the sushi shop, the two talking like the two best friends they were, speaking off random things that popped to their heads.

The lady behind the counter was a small, chubby girl. She smiled at the two. "Welcome!" She said cheerily.

Ino knew the girl, she wasn't too much older then herself. Her name was Midori. She was a really lovely person, Ino sometimes wished she had more of Midori's personality… she always worried about her personality. Behind the loud and confident girl she wasn't really that confident. Did people find her annoying? She knew they probably did. And the insults, she felt bad but it was almost verbal diarrhea.

Ino smiled. "Hiya! I'd like umm… A Salmon, a prawn… and a teriyaki chicken roll…" She said slowly as Midori nodded obliging.

Midori put the rolls on top of the counter in small plastic containers. "Anything else?" She said smiling.

Ino nodded. "Um… Maybe a Californian roll, it's pretty healthy, no?" She asked.

Midori laughed. "They're all pretty healthy, you should choose the one you like the taste of, it's more enjoyable that way."

Ino nodded. "Okay. I will then, Make that two teriyaki chicken rolls… and an inari please" She said cheerfully.

Midori smiled at the girl obliging. "Is that all for today?" She asked smiling.

Ino nodded handing over the money to Midori.

Midori looked at Sakura. "And Miss Sakura?" She asked politely.

"I'd like…" Sakura began before Ino's focus drifted elsewhere.

A familiar voice was heard.

"It won't be long. Just half an hour…"  
Ino's eyes darted towards the door, running out.

Sakura and Midori watched Ino, the first thing coming to Sakura's head. Was she really in that big a hurry? She paid yet she didn't take her food? Was she forgetting something… or was there something else.

Ino ran hearing the voice around a corner, still loud accompanied by a crunch.

There was two boys, familiar boys. Teammates. Shikamaru, Choji. Walking up the street, Shikamaru slumped, although that was normal.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here! Hello!?" Ino screamed at the two.

She grabbed a hard stemmed purple flower from the fence of the sushi shop and threw it with precision aiming at Choji, hitting and stabbing into his back.

"What the!?" Choji yelled out, turning back. "Ino? What?"

Ino stomped over. "What do you think your doing. Shika is not well!" She squealed.

Choji stared at the blonde, her long fringe parted behind her ear from her stomping, her blue eyes were angered and her brow knitted together.

"This is not cool at all, Choji! Idiot!" Ino yelled slapping him over the head.

Ino let out a yell of frustration.

"Seriously Ino. We need to train, Akatsuki is always a looming threat." Choji said seriously.

"When did you get so serious about training! Why Shikamaru!?" Ino yelled at him. "He's not well, Choji. I'm pretty sure I told you that. He's a sitting duck when he's sick!" She squealed then punching the air quickly letting out her anger in a quick swoop.

Sakura walked around the corner. "Ino?" She called out carrying seven plastic containers.

She noticed Shikamaru. "Shikamaru? Why are you out here." She asked quickly.

Shikamaru rubbed his head. "I'm gonna train with Choji"

Ino let out a high pitched squeal before hitting Shikamaru over the head. "What the hell! You're both just so, rawr!! Boys pushing themselves!! Nothing has changed! Your both stupid!" She screamed.

"Least we train" Choji said smoothly, the somewhat timid teammate had matured, Ino had admitted she spent little time with the two but Shikamaru hadn't changed, but Choji seemed so different, so distant… this is what she missed.

"Someone on our team has to" He finished.

Ino's eye twitched. "Oh no you did not."  
She kicked his shin. "Fine! I'll train! But as long as Shika does not! Okay! Let's go! Fat ass!" She screamed as she brushed past Shikamaru and Choji.

Sakura bit her lip. Ino had totally lost it, she called Choji fat but never 'fat ass' as a massive attack on him. She had a really bad feeling about it all, and what worried her most. Choji took it so well.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura sat on grass in a small clearing in a forest, the middle of a battleground; or training arena for Choji and Ino.

Sakura offered Shikamaru a prawn sushi Ino had bought for him.

"What else did she get you?" She asked as her thoughts rushed, she handed over the ones Ino bought for him.

"Ino is pumped up… she's not going to hold back… I just hope she cooled down a bit…"

The rustle of trees were heard, a yellow and purple flash.

"Ino" Shikamaru said nodding.

A red flash.

"Choji" He finished.

The two flashes hit each other in mid air, propelling from treetops.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked as they hadn't moved, Ino bounced off him with a kick after defending herself with a kunai against his kunai.

She threw a kunai up as she fell, a log replacing him and a kick hitting her towards the ground.

Ino hit the ground, the blonde rolling across the still wet from yesterday mud.

"That is it Choji!!!" Ino screamed annoyed, a huge ball flying at her, Choji's meat tank attack. He rolls up and spins himself with chakra at his enemy with devastating effect.

Ino ran up a tree, Choji smashing straight through it, she bounced off the limb grabbing a tree branch snapping it off and throwing it at the meat tank.

Choji unrolled, looking a little dizzy. His hand grew to a larger size and flopped down from the sky towards Ino.

Ino grabbed small ground knives, leaving them as a trap and running out of his range.

Choji's hand was filled with small knives in his hand as Ino threw multiple poisonous flowers.  
"Hya! Hya! Hya!!" She screamed as she through them.

Choji stood still as he was hit by them all.

Ino watched Choji, the flowers had paralyzing effects, and she knew that. But she also knew they weren't that strong as to total paralysis. The effect was temporary paralysis, slowing them down.

A log fell to ground with a puff off smoke, Choji appearing behind Ino holding a kunai to Ino's through, Choji breathed on Ino's ear.

"We've been training hard, Ino. What about you?" He said somewhat teasingly.

Ino felt no threat, she knew Choji well enough to know he would not injure a teammate. Or anyone he considered a friend.

Shikamaru and Sakura watched.

"Checkmate…" Sakura said sadly, she had been rooting for Ino.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't think so."

They watched as the kunai pierced Ino's neck, the two gapping.

"What the hell!? What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled. "Ino!" Sakura yelled.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Ino's smarter then that Sakura…"

A log replaced her.

Choji smiled. "I knew from the start, Ino."

He turned around to see Ino's body lifelessly on the ground.  
Choji then hitting the ground as soon as it registered.

Mind. Transfer. Jutsu.

Choji slowly got up. "Not fast enough then are we, Choji?"

"You've lost this round." Ino said triumphantly in Choji's body.

"I can simply throw exploding tags, kunai, anything into the air then your gone my friend" Ino teased as she released herself.

Ino walked over to Sakura smiling. "He thought I hadn't been training. Ha."  
Choji got up in the distance and walked over.

Ino pulled Shikamaru to his feet. "Come on, Shika. And Don't even think I'm not gonna back hand you. What were you thinking!?" Ino screamed as Sakura walked with the two.

Choji ran after them. "Wait up."  
Ino glanced at Choji. "It's nice to see you taking training seriously, Choji. But don't put your teammates at risk… Shikamaru should know that but doesn't think as it is him. Not anyone else."

Sakura handed over the inari and teriyaki chicken sushi to Ino who placed an Inari in her mouth, chewing.

She offered one to each, Choji taking one, Sakura taking one and Shikamaru declining.

The four walked home, Ino and Sakura taking a secret conference before parting ways.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the lounge, Ino next to him. The two watching TV.

"I'm so glad I beat Choji… I was worried a bit there. Hehe." Ino said smiling.

Shikamaru nodded. "I guess that you won't be cooking what you planned for dinner?" He asked a little curious.

"No but I'll deliver. Trust me." Ino said smiling.

Shikamaru frowned. What could she really have planned, it was almost on seven already. He was ready to get ready for bed… it was early but it was a pretty big day for him.

A knock was heard at the door. "And there it is!" She squealed running off.

Sakura walked in next to Ino. "I asked Sakura to cook it for us…"

Shikamaru furrowed his brow. "Why would you do that?"

Sakura smiled. "Ino asked, plus. I owe Ino one favor already…. So there goes that favor. Anyways. I'm in a rush; See you, Shikamaru, Ino." She said rushing out the door.

The two enjoyed a quiet meal, Ino falling asleep in front of the TV, Shikamaru opting to get ready for bed.

* * *

Ino woke up with a yawn. "What… time…?" She asked as she looked around. "Shikamaru?"

The shinobi stood up and looked around, then checking the time. Eight PM. Shikamaru was probably in bed, a blanket slid off her body, he had put a blanket over her.

Ino decided to go for a quick shower then off to bed.

She rushed up the stairs, grabbing pajamas, rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

"EYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Silence.

Ino ran out of the bathroom her eyes closed, red across her face, then crouching on the floor. "Nuuuu!" She squealed.

The image played through her head, Shikamaru was in the shower, sure she saw nothing she hadn't seen before, he was facing away from the door; thank god for her virgin eyes she thought to herself, but still. Not something she was too proud of.

A few minutes later Shikamaru walked out, wearing boxers, red blush across his face, his hand scratching his head coyly. "Bathroom's free..."  
Ino nodded as she stood up, grabbed her pajamas, not saying a word and walked into bathroom.

* * *

Ino walked out of the shower somewhat sleepy, her instinct took over as she wandered to her room and flopped onto her bed, then wiggling under the blankets.

* * *

Mkay. That's it. If you read closely enough you'll know that ending is more then what it seems.

Owwwwwwwwwwwayooooooooooooooooooooooo XD.

And wings-chan, Why I outta. XD… The chapter you said she should have walked in, I actually wrote it all out then I was like. Too early. Too early. Stop bombarding with events. And now I wish I had simply due to the fact right now I'm bombarding with events because the next part is going to be put into act next chapter.

Anyways. … Threat threat… tempting to do those chain letters but they scare me bad ;; So superstitious.

Hot lovin' night with Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Kiba available in your mind if you review. Maybe more then one? XD… Ahem.

Anyhoo, 3 from me. I looooove you all!!! XD. SO TIRED!!! XD

Reviewwwwww for hot lovin night remember ;-;


	8. Oily Ointment

**Ino Care**

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Wow… You people figured it out so quickly XDD… The sleeping in her bed was a plothole :O Kidding XDD… Nuh… those who haven't figured it out will if they read reviews or wait till the first paragraph or two into the story XD.

I feel like something angstyyyyyyy!!! I'm fighting not to write any more different fics, then I'll have like eight unfinished ones… But eight chapters is a pretty good effort, and still more to come!! Although I think it only has about another five chapters left in it, give or take three… well not take, I think three to eight more… I don't know!! XD…

But I have two more plans for ShikaIno fics.

Just something angsty! Anything! ANYTHING ;;.

Summer Festival- Kimonos, fish catching and fireworks! -.

Lol. Two polar opposites nearly huh? Oh well…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Oily Ointment**

* * *

The blonde shinobi laid in her bed, semi awake, she was aware of everything but could easily fall back to sleep if she wanted to. Her thoughts beckoned her to just get up already but her body said otherwise. Her eyes slowly closed again as she felt a light thump on the left side of her back every so often. Her first thought was she pushed herself too hard during training. 

Her blue eyes slowly opened then closed again. "Too tired…"

Her eyes opened again after another half an hour. "Why do I feel so warm…" her thoughts said softly. Her bed was comfortable and warm, but she felt just that little bit warmer, which was okay with her as it was cold in Konoha that day; she felt it on her cheeks, exposed, slightly red and cold.

Her eyes closed then snapped open noticing a tanned arm hanging around her waist, she wiggled slightly then turning to see Shikamaru sleeping, snoring with a slight sniffle, a few coughs then snoring again.

Ino held back the scream, his warm breath on her lips as she wiggled out of his arms wrapped around her, she then looked around. Her room then remembered instantly walking out of the shower, then remembering she didn't even bother to turn on the lights. She walked to her bed stopping just before it, she had lived there all her life, she knew exactly where it was then flopped onto it, her bed was big enough for her to hit Shikamaru.

"Crap." Ino whispered under her breath.  
The thoughts of what if he woke up and saw her, what if he thinks she must be madly in love with him or something, what if he doesn't say a thing but he knows… it all plagued her.  
She snuck out of her room closing the door behind her then walked downstairs.  
"Crap crap. He couldn't even sleep with a shirt on… it had to be shirtless…" Ino whined as she wandered into the kitchen and grabbed one of the two plates in the fridge left over from dinner putting it in the microwave and setting it for two minutes.

She wandered over to the sink and tapped her long slender fingers onto the metallic surface. "Crap. Crap. Crap…"

_Maybe he didn't wake up?_

_No… He was hugging me when I woke up; that doesn't just happen… does it? Who knows… this is gonna eat me from the inside…Rawrr!! What if… _

The microwave beeped loudly breaking Ino's train of thought, she glanced back then grabbing her dish out of it sighing as she grabbed chopsticks then eating it at the kitchen bench with another sigh drawn out.

Ino thoughts continued.

_What will I do today…? I hope Shikamaru is better today… even a little would be nice… He's been getting the royal treatment. This flu better ease up…_

* * *

A small girl with short blonde hair, a fringe over her right eye, her other side of her fringe pulled behind her ear. She sat silently at a white bench as she looked down at the dirt, kicking it with her foot. 

"Oi, Ino?" A voice called out.

A boy walked over, he was taller then the blonde; his brown hair pulled back poking up into the air, Shikamaru.

Young Ino looked up at Shikamaru. "…yes?" She replied cold and meekly.

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and looked away from her. "What's the matter with you?" He asked with a sigh.

Ino stared at him opening her mouth. Silence. "…S..Sakura" She squeaked.

The boy watched the clouds float past. "What's wrong with Sakura?" he asked as the clouds danced in the sky.

He heard a small whimper and he looked back to the girl, she was around nine years old and he knew from those nine years Ino didn't cry easily. Her hands held her head as she bent her head down sobbing, a tear falling onto her purple belt shirt.

Shikamaru gave in walking over and sitting next to her. "What about her, Ino?" He asked looking at her.

The blonde shook her head through crying. Shikamaru placed his arm over her pulling her closer to him; she glanced up at him receiving the general Shikamaru blank look, before hugging him and crying into his shoulder.

* * *

Ino smiled at the memory that just flashed through her head. Sakura had just told her they were now rivals for Sasuke's love… it wasn't what Ino had wanted, Ino had hidden it for as long as possible that she had a crush on Sasuke, it broke their friendship up for three years… they were fine now which made the memory less painful, but the way Shikamaru was there for her made her smile. She could really trust him and Choji too.

"Oi, Ino"

Ino's vision focused, Shikamaru stared at her, rubbing one of his eyes lazily. The blonde bit her lip waiting for Shikamaru to confront her, the bed thing…

"Your bed was really warm last night, comfortable." Shikamaru said with a nod before he walked towards the fridge, leaning in. Ino stared straight ahead blushing. Comfortable… he could have said worse things even if he was oblivious to it. Like lumpy or something… that would have sent into the floor whether holding back embarrassment or the need to kick Shikamaru's pervy ass.

Shikamaru leaned against the bench lazily as he drunk from a carton of orange juice.

Ino squealed. "Shikamaru! Other people drink that to you know!!"

Shikamaru looked at her. "Want some?" He offered, she hit his hand. "I really don't want to get sick!!" She squealed.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Ino was acting different, obviously a guilty conscious, she had done something to make her try to hide it, she was a generally good actor… but certain things she went over the top with.

"What did you do?" He asked simply.

Ino jumped back. "W-What do you mean!? You're crazy! Gawsh Shika. So suspicious. Drink your juice" She said quickly as she turned away then walked and sat onto the lounge, turning the TV on quickly to avoid all confrontation.

Ino glanced back. "Put some clothes on."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, she never really cared that much when he wandered around in boxers along normally, during the occasional sleep over; or during missions and what not. He shook his head. "Troublesome Ino. I'll get changed later…" He said with a sigh, then a cough then wandering and sitting next to Ino in watching TV.

Ino frowned, she realized her behavior was extremely different to normal, she had to change her attitude.

"Sorry for acting weird, just didn't get enough sleep again… I guess" Ino lied with a smile glancing at Shikamaru who nodded.

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier…" Shikamaru commented.

Ino frowned. "I've been going to bed a little later then you and you've been going at like eight thirty… and I haven't been that far, ten to half an hour or so…" She said slowly.

Shikamaru shrugged with a sigh. "I dunno what you want to do then…" He complained before coughing twice.

Ino frowned. "Okay. Go put a jumper on… anything… just keep your chest warm, Shikamaru…" She said with a nod.

Shikamaru sighed before wandering off to get changed.

Ino stared at the plain white roof sighing. Shikamaru didn't know a thing… she worried for nothing, although what if he was just avoiding it. He was as he called himself the best at running away or something like that… it would be too troublesome to say a thing… wouldn't it…

Ino felt a cold shiver go down her spine; it scared the heck out of her, she glanced at the time, it was late in the morning… she had gone to bed early and woke up late… it kinda worried her. Too much sleep. She waited for awhile while Shikamaru was getting changed.

"Comeon Shika!!" Ino screamed up the stairs as she decided to walk up. "Shikamaru?" She called then knocking on her door.

"You getting changed in here?" She asked smiling; she knocked again before peeking in.

"Shika?" She called seeing no one then glancing at the floor, a crumpled Shikamaru on the floor.

"Shika!" Ino squealed running into the room as she sat next to him. "Wakey wakey…" She called.

She stared at the boy, his eyes closed, his body loosely placed on the floor, no vomit around him so he must have merely passed out.

Shikamaru groaned, moving slightly then stopped. "It…hurts…" He said letting out half a sigh then coughing a few times, and then groaning in pain.

Ino panicked. "Where? I'll get that deep heat stuff…" She said softly.

Shikamaru cringed. "Everywhere"

Ino stood up frowning. "Okay. I have my limits on areas…" She said with a frown. "But I'll rub it in, also some eucalyptus stuff, clears your airways supposedly…Vapor Rub.." Ino said rushing out of the room coming back within minutes with two small tubs.

Ino left her door open, and began to strip Shikamaru, the teen groaning as she did so. (A/N: This sounds like such a lemon situation. O-o….)

Ino frowned as she looked at the pants. "Do you have boxers underneath there?" She asked frowning.

Shikamaru sighed, then coughing again. "Yeah"

Ino rolled her eyes and pulled his pants off quickly to try and limit the pain, she got the deep heat. "Where is it worst?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Everywhere…"

Ino sighed, this was too… suggestive, a teen rubbing ointment onto another wearing boxers alone. She mentally slapped herself, mind out of the gutter!.

She scooped deep heat into her hands, standing on her knees, spread apart over the top of Shikamaru's butt then rubbing it into his back, she began at the top of his neck then rubbing his arms then down to his lower back, then starting at his legs which put her mind back in the gutter turning her and Shikamaru bright red as she did so, then lowering to the calf muscles then the bottom of his foot.

"That better?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru groaned. "Still pretty bad…"

Ino turned back to his back on her knees and stared straight at his tanned back frowning. "I'm sorry I can't do much more, Shika…"

Shikamaru smiled as he looked at the floor. "Its fine, Ino. It's more then I would have got at home…"

Ino smiled. "Thanks Shi…--" She began then cut off.

"Princess! We're hooooomeee!!!"

Ino's eyes darted. "Shit!" She squealed getting up quickly, Shikamaru's clothes were flared across her room, even just outside her door. "Shit shit!" Ino squealed getting up then running grabbing the clothes that she thrown off Shikamaru outside then throwing them inside.

"Crap." Shikamaru said panicking.

Ino frowned. "Don't worry. I've got daddy wrapped around my finger. I'll have this room off limits for long as needed… just lay there and don't get in pain anymore, and if you can move… please do so and you know. Hide." Ino said panicking as she apologized to Shikamaru before running out of the room.

Ino walked down the stairs greeted by her father, her mother, Yoshino; Shikamaru's mother and Shikamaru's father.

"E-E… Hi.. everyone" Ino stuttered as she hugged her father. "I'm happy your back, daddy" she said then running to her mum also giving her a hug.

Yoshino smiled at Ino. "How are you sweetie?"

Ino held herself together. "I'm great, and you?"

Yoshino smiled. "I'm great" She said then nudging her husband.

"It's nice to see you again, Ino."

Ino nodded then smiling.

"Okay, let's go find it then…" Her father said smiling as the three headed towards the steps.

Ino smiled then it clicked as they began to walk upstairs. "Where are you going!? What! No! Get back here! Daddy! Daddy!!" Ino squealed as she ran up the stairs, they were ahead of her and were turning for her room, Ino decided it was for the sake of Shikamaru's life then hitting the wood stairs with a thump.

"I rolled my ankle, daddy! Help!!" Ino squealed before faking sobs.

"Coming princess!" Her father called out picking Ino, walking down the stairs then picking Ino up, and placing the girl over his shoulders. "Dad! I'm too old for this!"

Inoichi smiled at her. "You're never too old for a father's love…"

He walked her to her room and placed her down. "Now I hope you don't have girly clothing spread across your room…"

Ino blocked her door. "No dad! I have! Lots of bras across my floor! It's embarrassing! Don't let the Naras see my bras on my floor!" She squealed.

"Oh they saw more when you were young…" Inoichi said brushing Ino's hand out of the way then opening the door to reveal a half naked Shikamaru on the floor of her room, his skin glistening looking oily from the ointment she had applied.

"S-Son!?" Yoshino screamed.

Inoichi was steaming. "WHY IS THE NARA BOY NAKED AND OILY ON THE FLOOR OF YOUR ROOM!?" He yelled at Ino.

"I hope you were not sleeping with him while we were gone, Ino!" Her mother yelled.

"Interesting… choice of words, mother…" Ino stated referring to the technicality she had 'slept' with Shikamaru, he didn't know and it wasn't as in what she was referring to.

* * *

Mwuahahhahaaa… Parents are back! I totally forgot. I was gonna have Ino and Shikamaru called out for a mission then Ino saying no and sending the parents off immediately giving them a few more days of loneness but I was running out of ideas to pass the days XD…

Anyways… yes… interesting predicament… so many lemon writing scenes there… she massaged the oil onto his BARE Skin. XDDDD…. Oh gosh… .

Um yeah…

Reason for reviewing; do it for some waffles D.

Review or no waffles!!! XD.


	9. Anxiety

**Ino Care**

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Okay! So I am really slow updating lately, we call that being lazy… XDD;;…

Right now tired so I really don't have that big a rant stored up… ;;…. Although I worked today, and they forgot 3 hours which I was like oh no they did not. So have to talk to boss XDD;;; (not looking forward to it, probably think I'm stingy, but three hours is a lot ;;…)

Hm… Not much else… Really………

* * *

**Chapter 9: Anxiety**

* * *

Ino wasn't sure what to say. It was all a blur as her father tackled the sick Nara, who was struggling to now keep his eyes open.

"Dad!" Ino squealed as she ran over to Inoichi, who was shaking the boy, Inoichi's words were some what muffled by the speed of his movement due to his shaking of Shikamaru, but it went something along the lines of 'we trusted you for all these years, Nara', and 'How could you take advantage of my innocent daughter'.

Shikamaru continued to be shook as Ino pulled at her father's shoulders to pull him off, screaming for him to stop it.

She watched as Shikamaru was shaken, catching eye contact with him, the eye she saw half opened, he was fatigued, and he didn't deserve to put up with this. He was totally innocent, Ino was desperate. She stepped back from her father, with a few swift movements of her hands, she pushed forward her two hands, making somewhat of a picture frame around her eyes directing it at her Dad, her blue eyes faded to a greyer blue, and she fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Ino!" Her mother screamed, not worried, nor panicked. But angry, she knew exactly what had just happened.

Shintenshin no Jutsu, or the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Her mother understood her choice, but she did not condone her choice of action, although all other actions were failing. And then the other side of her that was pissed and wanted Shikamaru shaken for a little bit longer, but she believed in the benefit of the doubt.

Inoichi slowly got up. "I'm so sorry, Shika…" She said softly through her father's body.

Shikamaru smiled as his eyes closed, exhausted, and a little shaken up, literally.

Ino turned her father's body to her mother. "What is wrong with your husband!?" She squealed at her mother.

"Oh, when he does something stupid his 'my' husband." Her mother said frowning.

Yoshino glanced at Shikamaru sighing. "My poor, Shikamaru. Shikaku. Pick him up, we're taking him home." She said walking over to Ino's mother.  
"Hana, We'll be back in a bit. We'll just settle down, drop our stuff back at our house and that.." Yoshino said walking to Ino's mother, Hana.

Hana nodded as the Shikaku picked up his son, threw him over his shoulders and walked behind the two wives, talking about their mission.

Ino followed the three waiting for her time to strike and complain to her mum, she walked around in her father's body and waved the Naras off then glaring at Hana.

"Mum! What the heck, why didn't you even try to stop him!" Ino screamed throwing her…well, Inoichi's hands into the air.

Hana glanced at Ino with an evil smirk. "I was finding it entertaining watching Shikamaru get shaken up, truthfully."

Ino frowned. "He's sick!" She protested.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Your father isn't sick; he was just protecting his innocent daughter. Although the innocent part can be doubted now, ne?" She teased.

Ino blushed. "Tha…wasn't! No! That! Gragh! Mother! Nothing happened!" She stuttered. "And I meant Shika! Shika is sick! He has that flu! It's going around! Gawsh!" She knew she had just condemned herself further with her stuttering, she hated when she told the truth, and lies were so much easier to pass off casually without any stuttering.

Hana sighed and glanced at her daughter. "I'll do the mother thing now, then. Why was he here?" She asked.

Ino frowned. "I just told you, Mum. He was sick… and I didn't want him taking care of himself, because he may be smart and all, but he really is not too good at that… he would have just slept and not ate, it's to _troublesome._" Ino said mimicking Shikamaru then rolling her eyes.

Hana smiled, glancing off distantly, Ino watched her mother. "Mum?"

No reply.

"Mum?" Ino called again.

Still no reply, Ino began to steam. The mother thing included the mother actually LISTENING.

"MUM!!!!" Ino screamed then panting for air as her mother gazed over.

"What?" Hana said frowning. "I heard you, I believe you. If it was anything more, I'll cut off his 'manhood'"

Ino screamed covering her father's ears. "Can! We! Not! Talk! About! Shika! Penis!" she whined.

Hana frowned. "Why are you still in your father's body?"

Ino pushed her father's index fingers together. "Cause… He'll be really mad at me."

Hana laughed nodding. "Yep. I'm not getting involved, but get the anger over before the Naras get back. I don't want any problems. We just want to relax."

Ino sighed. She linked all her fathers fingers between eachother. "Release!" She screamed, her spirit leaving in a blue flash, moving up the stairs and into her body.

* * *

Ino's body twitched as she returned, she slowly sat up then sighing as she looked at her floor, Shikamaru was there. Before everything went wrong.

She stood up and picked up the ointment jars, then walking to the bathroom hearing her father yelling downstairs, his little princess can get away with a lot, but not this.

Ino stared at the mirror after putting the jars into the cupboard; she knew exactly what she had to do. Her father was angry, there was only one thing.

Take it head on. She turned then coming face to face with him, he had come up to lecture, yell and punish.

Ino began to form tears. "I'm sorry, daddy!" She said guiltily.

Take it head on. With tears.

"But Shika was here, only for the day. He was sick so I said I would take care of him, nothing happened!" She squealed before he got a word out, she then hugged her dad.

"I was so scared, he said he was in pain!" She was overdramatic, she had tears, she felt her father's hands around her, and she was in the clear.

"It's okay, Princess. But one thing. Mind Transfer me again and I'll make sure you won't leave this house for a month."

Ino nodded as she pulled away wiping the tears. "Thank you, Daddy…"

She turned with a smile on her face walking into her room, she looked at it. It was so empty now. She was used to constant attention, even at the moments of her nearly asleep, Shikamaru was there. It was like losing a family member.

Ino threw herself onto her bed, smelling the masculine cologne of Shikamaru, cologne seemed 'troublesome' but he wasn't unhygienic, and it was the only thing that Ino bought him each year for his birthday as he didn't really have any other interests, besides strategy games, most of which he had.

Ino slowly fell asleep to the smell of Shikamaru.

She felt wind on the back of her neck, she glanced back frowning, the window was opened, and she slammed it down then checking the time.

6:53

Ino sighed then glancing back at the clock, 6:53 am.

Time had just gone, left her. She can't say she was arguing. She just wished she could roll into bed for the next few days, she decided against it and ended up changing her clothes, she let her hair down this day, wore a long dress, a singlet top and a jacket over it, she looked in the mirror and nodded to herself, she sprayed perfume then left.

Ino walked out the door, locking it as she left. Her mum and dad were no doubt still asleep.

She wandered aimlessly, it was cold, and the fog blocked her from seeing too far down the road. She kicked the concrete. "What am I doing…?"

Ino decided to wake Sakura up, she was her best friend. They must have had something to do.

She arrived, grabbing her key and opening the door.  
"SAKURA! Get your huge forehead out here!" She screamed.

Ino walked through the house, to see Sakura curled up in her bed, she ran up and jumped laying next to her. "Whatcha dooooin?" Ino asked cheerily.

Sakura merely groaned. "Get out… you pig… I'm tired…"

Ino laughed then nudged her. "Entertain me. I'm bored."

Sakura kicked Ino lightly, it would have been harder but she was barely awake. "Get out…"

Ino simply kept nudging her till Sakura's eyes were fully open, her emerald eyes fixing on Ino.

"WHAT, INO!?" Sakura screamed angrily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Ino commented.

Sakura felt small anger continue to build in her. "I didn't even wake up of my own FREE WILL!" She sighed as Ino continued to jump on her knees next to Sakura.

"Wakey wakey pinky" Ino sung cheerily.

Sakura knew simply, Ino was comparable to the need to use the toilet during the middle of the night, it had to be done. There was no fighting it, it was like death even. Absolutely necessary, she had to just wake up. Get it over with, and possibly fit in more sleep, she sat up and looked at Ino.

"Yes?" She spat.

Ino smiled at her best friend, her cheery blue eyes fixed on her, her eyebrows frowned as she looked at her, a forced grin.

"Get up, so lazy Sakura." Ino teased as she pulled Sakura's hands, slowly standing herself up then pulling Sakura clumsily to her feet.

Ino jumped up and down smiling, holding onto Sakura's hands.

Sakura frowned. "What are you doing…?"

Ino laughed then running out of her room.

Sakura was suspicious to say the least, Ino was normally this playful and loud … always loud. But never this strange and vague. Sakura opted to follow Ino, who she found running up to her and pulling her hands laughing.

Sakura frowned stopping herself from being pulled further.

"What is up, Ino?" She asked sternly.

Ino's childish smile broke down, her face crumpled and she sniffled. "I don't know…" She said softly, she was confused.

"I-I miss Shikamaru… he was almost like a relative..." Ino explained with a sniff.

"Except when I walked in on him in the shower, and sat on his butt while I massaged him with ointment, oh and when I slept with him…" She spat in one breath.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah that would be weird with a relative… I mean…" Then it hit her.

"What! You what! Slept with, What the hell Ino!?" Sakura screamed.

Ino waved her hands playfully; she was going to milk this. "It's not like we planned it… neither of us was really… you know prepared" She said with a smile.

Sakura panicked. "What the!? Ino!! Oh my gosh!" She continued with her shocked yelling, then insulting Ino. "What about, you know! The, the!"

Ino smiled, she knew exactly what Sakura was hinting towards. "Oh, we had no condoms, Sakura. I told you, we weren't prepared… But the withdrawal method was used, we're not totally dumb" She teased, the withdrawal method was… a little gritty to get into detail, but the fact was it was in no way great at ensuring unwanted pregnancies were not to happen.

"You know! You-you! Oh gosh! You! You are a medical-nin, Ino! And… Damnit Ino!" Sakura screamed.

Ino laughed. "But he was so seductive, and well equipped" She continued to tease, she was finished the teasing now.

Sakura continued to scream in disdain of Ino's poor 'choices'.

"Sakura, I'm joking, God! You panic so much" Ino said smiling as she walked over to her fridge.

"How could you do that to me, you pig!! My gosh, Ino! Get out of my fridge!" Sakura yelled.

Ino pulled out a piece of cake and gnawed on it. "Strawberry… Cheescake…"

Sakura frowned. "Do you mind? I thought you were on a diet… gosh… So you miss Shikamaru, that part was true, right?" She asked.

Ino stared straight ahead, her sparkling eyes set on the wall, she nodded slowly. "It's strange… you know… Sakura…" she said softly, her eyes dead on the wall.

"You get… so attached… to someone being there, then… they're torn away… before your ready…" She said softly.

Sakura sighed. "Why don't you head to his house, Yoshino is always up early. Which means Shikaku would be up. They tend to let Shikamaru sleep in some days…"

Ino nodded. "They would have, he has the flu… but it's so embarrassing. They think we slept with eachother…"

Sakura frowned. "Why would they think that?"

Ino focused on Sakura. "Well. I was putting deep heat ointment 'cause he couldn't move. Daddy jumped to conclusions, everyone just went with it."

Sakura smiled. "I'll come with you if you want…"

Ino stared for a bit the nodding. "Thank you, Sakura"

* * *

The two headed out to the Nara residence.

Ino was acting out what she would say in her had. Her reason was simply the truth; anything else would sound downright stupid, like his clothes fell off. Nothing would work but the truth.

The two arrived and were let in by Shikaku, who gave a bigger grin to Ino then normal, which embarrassed Ino, they think that she was the one that… no details needed.

Ino waved to Yoshino, who glanced over cutting leeks. "Oh, Ino." She said smiling.

Ino's eyes stared into Yoshino's dark eyes. "Yoshino… Me and your son, it wasn't what you… guys thought…" Ino frowned then looking away.

Yoshino laughed. "We know. We kind of figured that out, Sweetie."

Ino stared blankly, what could they have seriously done… to figure that out, then again. They knew Ino's family, Inoichi would jump to conclusions… but Ino still wanted to know. "H-How?" Ino asked.

Yoshino glanced back from her leeks. "Mother's intuition?... but really. We would have noticed something happening, and your not the type of girl to just put out… so there must have been nothing happening" Yoshino explained in a confusing way that had Ino standing a little dumb founded.

Sakura smiled at Ino, who glanced over then smiling back. "I'm here to visit Shikamaru... He isn't awake yet is he?" She asked.

Yoshino shook her head. "But you could make him leek soup, it's been said to be good for colds" She said smiling.

"Flu" Sakura added.

Yoshino shrugged as Ino nodded. "Well here" She handed over a knife.

"Cut the leeks" She directed.

Ino nodded obligingly.  
"Ino"  
Ino glanced back to see Sakura smiling. "I'm gonna head back home, get some decent sleep in, then yeah…" She explained nodding.

Ino smiled. "Okay, Thanks a lot, Sakura. Seeya!"

Yoshino and Ino talked as the two made Shikamaru a soup, Yoshino stirring a pot then crumbling chicken stock into it for extra flavor then adding some cubed potatoes to be cooked into it.

* * *

Ahem! Why I named Ino's mum Hana? Hana means flower. Pretty simple XD.

And I based her somewhat on Ino XD… a little flamboyant and more modern and what not, so yeah… But hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long… So lazy lately..

XD.

Reviiiiiiew for a cookie. Who doesn't like cookies (If you don't, then you smelll unless you review in which you smell like roses 3, or cinnamon buns!) XD…


	10. Yakatori Surprise!

**Ino Care**

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

You know, when I pan this story out. It really doesn't have too much to work with does it…. XD. Can't make it too angsty, can't make it a tragedy, comedy can come into anything… but yesh…

And you horrible alert people and no reviews… D: … Some review, but there are tweeeeenty of yoooou D:

Tomboy14- Thankyou for reviewing. I couldn't have Inoichi saying like 'Oh so you made babies with my daughter, was she any good?' or something like that… oh but that would have been entertaining… Ahem! But yeah XD… Ino has her dad around her finger, when he isn't screaming at a guy, well from what I'd imagine. Overprotective dads are always the victim to that XD… I wasn't sure how to end it… but the ending really bugged me… I was like writers block. Writers block. Don't want Ino to have to keep saying I DIDN'T DO IIIT so that was easy way out… So lazy.. I am. XD. But thank you alerter AND reviewer. Y'all get yours…

Sony89- Cokies?... '-'… Ahem, glad you liked it, I wrote the first half of the story then had to rewrite it, was too sucky… XD… But If I was Ino, I would use my Mind Transfer so often XD, as they seem to most times not notice any difference, if all situation is the same if you know what I mean, like when Ino cheated of Sakura for Chuunin exams, I don't think she noticed a thing… because nothing changed, The Nara family was gone so it was obvious in this… ahem. Shikamaru is like number 1 target. XD… Thankyou for reviewing :D

Wings-Chan- Ino is fun to write, she can do anything really… At first I was worried at using her, but she is just male Kiba/Naruto… But as for lazy. I'm the laziiiiiest person, Lima-chan would know best of this XD… I complain on MSN about needing to get up to go to the toilet … XDDDD;;; … I'm so lazy lately… dunno why.. Need more chocolate, ne? OMG! Easter eggs in my cupboard… Mmm.. Chocolate eggs D…

Anywaays, Thankyuuu for reviewing :D :D :D

NinjaKana: Ehehehe XD Thanks a lot, gonna boost my ego XD Thanks for reviewing …

Hlom…. Lima-chan: Liiiimaaaa I'd call you lazy but you hear the laziest of me on MSN XD… Inoichi is fun XD… Overprotective dads are so cool when they are like RAWR over their daughters, and everything is sex with them… its almost pressure to have it … even when they are not condoning it… hahaha condone is nearly like condo—ahem. Thank yaaa Lima XD…

Dark-Neko-Princess: -gives cookie and rose perfume- XD… Thank you for reviewing, as I've said, it means a lot to me D:, right now I seem less crazy then the other reviews 'cauuuuuse wrote at different times; couldn't leave a new reviewer out :-; Your all important for spending a few minutes to make me happy.

But thank you a lot for reviewing and hope it wasn't too long a wait.

_**General Notes: **_Chapter 10 had to have an interesting name, ne? So Yakatori Distraction seemed to fit. I'm actually beginning to wind this to a close, I mean there's really not much left in the flu is there, This would be the fourth day, right? (If not please someone tell me XD;;… I mean there was Party Day, Fight Chouji Day, etc.. ) And the flu is only supposed to last really around a week, and the care Ino's been taking I always planned to really cut down his flu… but it depends how long the story takes to develop it fully through and that.

Just a heads up, I've got another ShikaIno story on the way; I've started chapter one but refuse to actually put it up until I finish this or I might get spirited by the reviews from that one… and what not… So yeah.

It's more of an angsty one; well that's my plan. And no doubt I will post it in my little A/N rant before/after the chapter. Um… I think that's all I really have to say.

Thank y'all for reviewing. Enter story! XD

* * *

**Chapter 10: Yakatori Distraction!**

* * *

Yoshino and Ino had been talking for awhile, preparing a soup for the sick teenager that lied in his room, in a deep sleep, the constant cough coming from upstairs was almost the music of the house, changing the usual atmosphere from a quiet, serene area, save for Yoshino's yelling at her husband.

Although, now it was silent, the coughing of Shikamaru being an exception.

Ino glanced over every second, scouring her brain to find something to say, she had known Yoshino for so long, yet she could find nothing. It was almost killing her standing there so silent; she had to say something… but nothing she could say would even make sense, she breathed into to sigh, hearing a sigh.

Ino shifted her eyes to Yoshino.

"Your lucky, you know."

Ino stared at Yoshino for a few seconds. "W-What do you mean?"

And Ino had worried about not making sense, obviously Yoshino didn't… she couldn't find how what she said linked into their previous conversation about nice desserts, Ino preferring Custard Flans.

Yoshino's dark eyes darted to Ino. "You get to see my son…"

Ino stared at her. "What do you mean, I don't get you." She said shaking her head. "So do you" Ino added.

Yoshino sighed again, pushing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "You and Choji are different from Shikamaru… You show your true self… to your parents… both of you. But Shikamaru… I barely know the boy… I find it hard to even talk to him…"

Ino was still dazed from the whole conversation, and then something clicked. "Is that… why you boss him around?"

Yoshino nodded. "I really don't have that much to talk to him, so anything goes wrong; I'll make him know about it… I-I… just don't see him you know." She said softly then putting a lid on the soup as it cooked then looking at her hands.

Ino shook her head. "But you boss your husband around too…"

Yoshino laughed. "But he's a wimp."

Ino smiled then looking away. "Truthfully, I don't see that much of Shika either…"

Yoshino gave Ino a look. "Shika?" She asked giving the blonde the look as if Yoshino had just made her point.

Ino looked back then frowning. "Just because I use a nickname doesn't mean anything!" She protested.

Yoshino smiled. "But Shikamaru accepts it from you, does he not?"

Ino nodded.

Yoshino gasped. "Oops. Did I just make a point?"

Ino glared at Yoshino. "So sarcastic" She said with a smile at Yoshino.

Yoshino sat at the table then looking at Ino.

"You know, you could have set him up with a nice girl… maybe if he was happier he would open up to me more…" Yoshino said sighing then pulling a chair for Ino.

Ino sat down looking at the woman; she looked sad; depressed even. Ino frowned. "With all the eligible girls… Sakura; I think she's gone for Naruto… or settled. And if she didn't I think Hinata finally decided. Tenten I think hooked up with Neji… Who knows… Neji would be like RAWR RAWR DO NOT TELL YOU INSUPERIOR FEMALE!" Ino said flicking her hair out, it was nice to have her hair out once in awhile.

Yoshino smiled. "I guess there really isn't that many people… Maybe that nice Ayame girl at Ichiraku Ramen… or maybe Midori…" She said to herself.

Ino smiled. "Shikamaru will find someone eventually" She said with her thumbs up.

Yoshino forced a smile. "Maybe…"

The lid of the soup saucepan moved slightly, making a sound.

"It's bubbling. Must be ready." Yoshino said her eyes glancing at the saucepan.

Yoshino stood up and grabbed a bowl and a large silver serving spoon, she put it into the bowl, the green soup pouring in with a loud slop.

Ino's face deadpanned. "Mm… Nice…colour" she said forcing a smile as Yoshino glanced at her.

Yoshino rolled her eyes. "It's the leek."

"Ah"

Yoshino looked at the bowl then rolling her eyes. "You. You were looking after Shikamaru. Continue your duties." She stated pushing the bowl in front of Ino.

Ino frowned. "So bossy."

Yoshino smiled as Ino took the bowl and stood up, she grabbed a small teaspoon and walked up to Shikamaru's room, followed by Yoshino.

Ino knocked on the door lightly. "Shika?"

Yoshino stood behind her looking at the blonde impatiently. "Just march in."

Ino looked at Yoshino with a forced smile and opened the door.

"Shikamaru"

Ino walked over to Shikamaru and nudged him with her spare hand. "Wakey wakey… lazy Shika"

Shikamaru's eyes opened slowly then glanced over at Ino. "What are you doing here…"

Ino frowned. "I planned to take care of you, and I'm sticking by that."

Yoshino smiled before walking out.

Ino glanced over towards Yoshino then directing her attention to Shikamaru. "How are you feeling, Shika?" She asked smiling.

Shikamaru shifted slightly. "Crap."

Ino's smiled turned into a frown. "Well aren't you filled with love and joy…" She muttered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed before coughing a few times.

Ino held the soup in front of Shikamaru. "Me and your mum made you some soup, its leek and some potatoes… It's good for flus apparently."

Shikamaru shifted somewhat. "Hn.."

Ino smiled. "Ah… Okay, I'll just put this over here then…" She placed it onto his bedside table, a pine table that matched the rest of his room, a pretty plain one.

Brown floor boards, creamy walls, not a picture, not any decorations, of course Ino knew, she had been in often enough. She knew, Shikamaru just wasn't sentimental enough for that stuff.

Ino looked at Shikamaru for a bit, his eyes staring into her blue eyes. "I wish you were better you know, It's not fair for you to be sick…" she said softly.

"It's sad seeing you unwell… is what I mean…"

Shikamaru fixed his eyes on the soup. "Hungry…"

Ino glanced over to it and picked it up, then pushing it towards Shikamaru. "Sit up and take it then."

Shikamaru slowly sat up groaning.

Ino rolled her eyes. "The flu doesn't like you."

Shikamaru frowned. "It's cold… I can barely feel my arms…"

Ino poked one of his arms. "I can see them… and if you wore more then boxers to bed then maybe…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…" His stomach growled.

Ino frowned. "Take it, your hungry"

Shikamaru sighed again as his arms shook then flopping down. "..Hnnn…"

Ino sighed. "I'll feed it to you then, Shika."

Ino scooped up a portion of the green soup, if she saw this in a movie she would have tears in her eyes and pair off the two and say they'd make the perfect couple, but this was real life. Not a movie. And she was only doing it with good intentions.

Steam came off the soup as she pushed it to Shikamaru's mouth.

"Ino, this is embarrassing…" He said glancing away blush in his cheeks.

"Oh, shut up and eat it, Shika" Ino frowned as she shoved it in as he started to say Troublesome.

Shikamaru spat the soup out instinctively. "CRAP INO!" He yelled. "THAT'S HOT!!" (A/N: LOL. That's hawt Reminds me of a certain heiress)

Ino just stared at her clothes, splattered with the light green soup. "…Thanks Shika.."

Shikamaru frowned. "You put that into my mouth, it was bloody hot."

Ino sighed; she scooped another scoop and blew on it. "Happy" She said between blows.

Yoshino snuck her head around the door peeking in. "Your father said he heard you screaming that's hot about Ino" She commented.

Shikamaru went red. "Not. Ino. The soup…" He said frowning.

Yoshino smiled then walked on.

"EAT!" Ino screamed then pushing the cooled soup into his mouth.

Ino continued to feed her team mate, a smile on her face, and her eyes glistening, she was used to being needed. Having someone wish to be with her, and rely on her… in the battle field, She had to say she was the weakest link, Choji had a lot of strength, and Shikamaru… he was just amazing. But Ino was more suited to spy, but chose to fight along her friends.

Shikamaru sat being fed by the beautiful blonde, he never realized before this day that Ino was actually pretty, but explained to himself he could see why he didn't see the looks, she was too busy yelling at him and Choji for him to admire anything about her, but there she was sitting next to him, just happy to be around him, and the worst thing was; it made Shikamaru have to look away; he was blushing and Ino knew him well enough to interpret anything.

Ino stared at him. "Shikamaru! Face this way."

Shikamaru glanced away. "Oi, Ino. Could I change… this is kinda weird…"

The blonde looked confused. "I've seen you in nothing but boxers countless times before… plus, I thought you couldn't move." She said giving him a look.  
Shikamaru panicked. "When… When I'm at home, I don't sleep in boxers." He lied, he couldn't help but feel like the genius he was.

Ino stared blankly. "And what would you be wearing…?" She asked.

* * *

Yoshino heard a high pitched scream and the slam of a door, the darked hair woman walked upstairs to see Ino covering her eyes with her hands, whimpering.

The Nara's mother stood staring at Ino dumbfounded. What could make Ino act like that, a cockroach?

"What are you doing, Ino?" She questioned.

Ino looked up, a deranged look on her face. "Shikamaru! He was allowing me to be in the same room when he was naked!!" She screamed then flailing onto her side with a growl.

Yoshino frowned.

"First the shower… now this…" Ino whispered.

"T-The shower?" Yoshino questioned before Shikamaru opened the door, fully dressed.

"Glad to see you can move now" Yoshino commented before walking downstairs.

Shikamaru scowled then looking at Ino. "You saw nothing…" He said rolling his eyes.

Ino looked up at him. "What are you doing!? Running a sexual harassment center!!! " She screamed at him from the floor looking up at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You gonna get up?" He asked.

Ino stared at him. "You're feeling better?" She asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "At the moment."

Ino stared at him. "W…Well you shouldn't be walking around too much…"

Shikamaru frowned. "I'm hungry… I'm getting something from the shops…"

Ino squealed with frustration as she stood up. "We cooked you soup!"

The Nara shrugged. "I really don't feel like it…" He said as he walked past Ino, past his father's study, where Shikaku was reading the newspaper and towards the stairs.

Ino frowned. "Shikamaru! Come back here!" She squealed as she ran over to him and pulled on his arm, the two stumbling before falling to the ground, Shikamaru pinning himself on top of Ino, to prevent from crushing her.

Ino stared into his dark eyes, the twos breathing heavy, her blue eyes looking so shocked, biting her lip. "T-That… was lucky"

Shikamaru stared at her, his breathing deep as her hair was flared across the floor, if she thought she was beautiful before; it was even worse now. His stomach shook as he stared at her.

"Shika?" She asked a little confused waiting for him to get up, or say troublesome. Anything. Anything normal for Shikamaru.

"Having fun?" The reading Nara asked as he glanced at the two.

Ino turned her head to Shikaku. "Um…" She began.

Shikamaru stood up, his face red as he helped Ino to her feet.

Ino stared at him for a bit. "I'll… get your food… what is it you want…?" She asked dazed.

"N-nothing…" Shikamaru stuttered.

Shikaku's eyes glinted. "I'll take you up on your offer, young Yamanaka." He called out as Ino turned to him.

"Um. Yes?" She responded still dazed.

"How about some yakitori?" Shikaku asked as he stood up and put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder with a cheesy grin on his face.

"H-Hai…" Ino said nodding before walking down the stairs.

Shikaku's dark eyes lit up as he glanced at his son. "Now we need to teach you a life lesson."

Shikamaru scowled. "Is that why you sent Ino off?" He asked.

Shikaku laughed proudly. "Ofcourse." He said as he walked into his study and signaled for Shikamaru to follow.

Shikamaru obliged following the shutting the door behind him. "What do you want, pops…?" He asked unenthusiastically.

"Remember how I told you that a woman is always tender to the one she loves?" Shikaku hinted.

Shikamaru shrugged pushing his hands into his pockets.

Shikaku frowned. "Well, you better start picking up your game if you want this Yamanaka girl" He yelled.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "D-Dad! Not so loud!" He yelled. "It's Ino! It's, n-not like that! Too troublesome…" He said regaining his cool slowly.

The wise Nara shook his head. "After that display…, you froze up! I thought I taught you to be better then that…" He said with a glare.

"Because you were such a ladies man, weren't you?" A voice asked as the door opened to reveal Yoshino.  
"Crap…" Shikamaru whispered to himself softly.

He knew he was in for a lecture about his love life… and it was going to be a long one, unless Ino hurries up and walks really fast to cut it short.

Yoshino shut the door behind her putting her hands on her hips. "Shikamaru. Ino is obviously interested in you. Take what you can!" She yelled at him.

"Ino's personality has been much different to you lately, no." Shikaku asked.

Shikamaru shifted his body weight contemplating 'passing out' due to fever.

"Well!?" Yoshino yelled.

"I guess." Shikamaru said sighing as he glanced out the window.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud 'yahoo' sound, from outside the window. The Nara family looked over at the window, Yoshino walking over to the window.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Yoshino said looking back. "With Ino."

Shikaku's snapped into action. "Go out there and win your girl!" He yelled pointing towards the window.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Me and Ino aren't… like that"

The two parents bickered at him as the dark haired teen walked out of the room, walking back into his room and flopping onto his bed closing his eyes.

_Me and Ino? … She's too troublesome… She just doesn't fit in… to my life… Average… Ino, is above average…_

The Nara contemplated confessing to Ino that he liked her and her response being a laugh, Kiba jumping into the picture the two then making out in front of him…

_Lucky… I don't like Ino that way anyways._

* * *

Just incase… I didn't mention it; Shikamaru does wear boxers when he sleeps at home, it was a get Ino out of his room ploy… '-'.

But anyways… Shikamaru seems a little healthier, no? I have to cut that down. He is supposed to have the flu not contemplate telling Ino he has a crush on her, even though he does it. Maybe this chapters name should have been Denial, XD… But Yakatori Surprise made me happy… -.

Weekend now, and you know I thought I would have updated much more in the past two weeks, so many days off due to exam timetable but alas no… And I have a ten hour shift at work tomorrow which I may have complained about, but its buying me the next boxset of Naruto DVDs; a pretty pink box no doubt too! -. XD..

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please ensure to review or you smell bad.. '-'.


	11. Just this Once

**Ino Care**

Disclaimer: Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Mkay… Nothing really to say when I think about it, I guess I'm lazier after work, no? … Um… Okay! I've got something to say cause I can -. Why Kiba?

Well. Kiba was used in this story as a strategic choice, he has a lot to work with really, he's a lot like Ino when I think about it, I see him as pretty head strong and yeah he just works best as I see him as the sort of guy that would shoot for the stars… I'm trying not to give much away although in the first paragraph you'll understand his presence… but yeah… Kiba is just the sort of guy to you know… oh I give up. He's just the best choice for the story to be blunt '-'.

Purpleface14: Oh I blame you .' Believe it! XDD… Well… If you review this chapter, It's all I ask from you alert people (in this story) XD… But … Thanks for reviewing, I'm pretty lazy too as I've whinged about often XD…But it doesn't take long to put a small light in someone else's day ;;

Wonderwoman29: I'm glad you reviewed XD… Thanks a lot, and too bad this story is coming to an end, ne? XD… Glad you like the tension, learned of it in drama yet I don't even notice I'm using it XD… But thanks a lot for reviewing and enjoy the chapter

Lima: Don't make me backhand you woman! Ahem! Glad you liked it lima XDD… and its Shikaku woman! XD

Norwegian Dragon: My fanfics you don't usually worry about that (although…) ahem! But in the anime, I hope they do there ;;… I'm afraid mostly of the ShikaTema fans who shall spit on people who like ShikaIno… some are so nice yet some are as cruel as a bag of nails being shoved up your bott bott… well as to what I'd imagine it'd be cruel '-'. AHEM!! Thanks for reviewing Hope you like this chapter…

Sony89: Hehehe… Writing that was fun. Tension I've learnt a new word!! XD

Cookbook24: Hehe… I'd always imagine he would lock out his parents, yet his father worms his way in… Yoshino however just yells as far as I know; so yeah XD…. Thanks for reviewing (is rushing reviewing comments before internet goes down D:… again.)

Dark-Neko-Princess: Glad you liked it XDD…. And to put it bluntly Here's the next chapter may you enjoy it more! …

Tomboy14: Hehe Glad you liked it; cheer Shika on!! XD …… Ahem! Here's the next chapter!

HarunoSuzukilikesShikaIno: Well. To put it bluntly; you'll kinda find out now, but its his trademark sound sort of thing XD… I love his parents, they seem so awesome XD… Glad you liked the chapter… Heres the next one.

NinjaKana: D: Pink is awesome!! XDD… I keep forgetting the flu, maybe he's getting better? Or maybe his coughing is implied XDD Anyhoo! Chapter chapter is here!!!

Wings-Chan: XDD… Shikaku to the scene! I always seem to love interrupting things, so I had to insert that XDD…. Glad you liked the chapter, Wings-Chan ; Here's the next one

Here it is D, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just this Once…**

* * *

The blonde haired flower of Konoha stood in front of Inuzaka Kiba, the cocky, head-strong Team 8 member, she had a smile on her face as she held back her laughter as he tried to impress her.

Kiba stood in front of Ino in a white singlet top and black pants he normally wore with his leather jacket and fishnet shirt, he was grinning and panting as he flexed his muscles in front of Ino.

The blonde eventually shook her head laughing at him and walking past him, telling him of her adventure to buy Yakatori and he nodded towards her, him and Akamaru then walking after her and joining her on her walk.

Ino smiled nodding as Kiba retold a story, in a way that glorified him no doubt. It was a ninja mission with himself, Shino and Hinata; a group of ninja were after them. He was the hero. The end.

"So what are you doing here, Kiba?" Ino asked glancing over to him as he grinned to her.  
Kiba nodded a few times at Akamaru then grinning at her again. "Walking Akamaru, Right Akamaru?" He asked as Akamaru responded affectionately.

* * *

Shikamaru was still lying on his bed. If he was to like Ino… the problems that it could cause. The fact was, even if he was to approach her; she would make a big deal of it, everyone would know of it. And this made Ino Yamanaka one of the more troublesome teenage girls of Konoha.

But if he didn't get in now, and he did like Ino. Someone else could snatch her from right under his nose, and if what his dad said was true; Ino is supposedly hooked on him; or something like that.

The genius smirked at the irony. He was supposedly a genius, not exactly too intelligent… but a genius, a general genius; strategist. Yet in real life; with relationships, he was dumber then a loaf of bread.

Shikamaru let out a groan as he stretched out, then a sigh.  
"Ino…Nara…" The dark haired shinobi whispered. It kinda creeped him out, the fact that Ino and Yoshino's names were so close… really… creepy.

Shikamaru sat up frowning. _I'm not wanting to marry Ino… so why am I even jumping to that… Maybe me and Ino…Could… work… but… she's too troublesome… she just doesn't fit… but sometimes even the strangest strategies in Shogi work… so why not this…_

It was then and there Shikamaru decided to stop thinking about it, and approach Ino. The way he froze up, the way she makes him blush, although she wasn't average looking; even Kiba Inuzuka was after her. Although her looks didn't really matter that much; it was just who Ino was.

Shikamaru walked out of his room, with a sigh and walked past the study where his Mother and Father stood a little startled, the two then grinning. They knew what they had said had set in.

The shinobi walked down the stairs and out the front door, heading to the closest restaurant that sold Yakatori. He walked slowly, thinking it over then shaking himself out of it.

_It may be troublesome… but if this is how I feel, I suppose…I should give it a try…The old man seems happy, although whipped into shape by mum…_

Shikamaru knew he wasn't far off now; just a turn into an alleyway and straight across from there was the restaurant. Ino would be in the restaurant or just heading back, he would have to intercept her.

* * *

Ino was walking back holding two bags filled with plastic cases with various foods, while Kiba chewed on a beef jerky, as did Akamaru.

"So where are you going now?" Ino asked as the two turned into the alleyway as they headed back to the Nara residence.

Kiba turned to Ino, the blonde stopping as she glanced over as he walked towards her.

"Huh? Kiba?" Ino asked confused.

Kiba pinned the blonde to a wall in the dark alleyway, a large garbage bin to her left and a pile of rubbish to her left.

"Fuck, you're hot…" Kiba whispered seductively into her ear, Ino stiffening as she stood shocked, she had done her share of flirting, but compared to Kiba, she was subtle.

Kiba's hot breath was felt on her ear as he slowly pulled his head back then pushing his hand through Ino's silky blonde hair, tracing the back of her ear before down to her back, he pulled her closer to him as he pushed his mouth onto hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Ino stood staring straight ahead, the two bags dropping to the floor as he felt her butt, and sliding his hand slowly up her leg.

A shadow flared over the two, Ino's eyes glancing over to see the lazy chunin stare at the scene then turning back and quickly walking the other way.

"Shika…" Ino whispered into Kiba's mouth. The blonde finally pulled back shaking her head. "I really… can't…" She said avoiding his eyes; she bent down picking up her bags then giving him a death stare.

"Why must you be so bloody seductive, you ass!" Ino yelled at him.

"It's the Inuzaka touch" Kiba said raising his eyebrows at her with a smile before he turned walking in the direction of the restaurant again, the opposite way of where Shikamaru had been spotted.

"Oh yeah cause your mum and sister look so great…" Ino muttered under her breath as she growled, she was so annoyed with herself. She gave into Kiba Inuzuka… for just some booty call. Not cool. At all. And now she had to explain herself to Shikamaru.

"Shika!!" Ino yelled as she ran up to the lazy boy who glanced over his shoulder.

Shikamaru pushed his hands into his pockets and frowned. "Took your time with the food, we're starving" He spat.

Ino frowned glancing at the bags. "Shika, about back then… it wasn't… I mean… It was Kiba… not me…" She began explaining.

Shikamaru frowned. "Ino, I really could care less. We were hungry." He retorted shaking he walked straight ahead.

The blonde stopped suddenly glaring at the boy. "I will not have you judge me, Nara!" She yelled, pointing at him.

The Nara boy turned back to see her infuriated by his response, he sighed as he looked around with his dark brown eyes. "What did you expect, oh gosh Ino. You making out with a guy shocks and infuriates me?" He asked.

Ino stood strong, then nodding. "Something along those lines! Or is it too troublesome for you to care for me!" She yelled at him.

Shikamaru's cheeks went red. "Care for you, what the… Ino, where are you pulling this crap from?" He asked.

Ino shook her head. "You are my team mate, Shika! You have to like me somewhat, or care for me!" She continued her raging fit.

Shikamaru looked around seeing people watching the two. "Ino. People are watching. Let's go." He said continuing to walk home.

Ino frowned. "Is that your excuse, Shikamaru!? Avoiding the question, You say I'm troublesome! Do you even care for me and Choji! We are your team mates and friends and yet you never appreciate us! Get back here, Shikamaru!" She yelled running after him.

* * *

Yoshino gave her husband a look as the yelling of Ino was heard, Shikaku responded with a shrug before a small whimper as Yoshino walked over. "So much for a life lesson" She spat as the bickering two walked in the front door, seeing the two parents.

Shikamaru stared at the two for a moment then proceeding to walk upstairs, Ino on the other hand dropped all formalities continuing to yell at him following him.

"You are a lazy, self centered ass, Shikamaru Nara!" Ino yelled as she followed him into his room.

Shikamaru shut his door behind Ino and turned to her. "What the hell, Ino!?" He yelled at her.

Ino looked taken back by his outburst. "Don't you start yelling at me boy!" She yelled at him as she waved her hand at him dramatically.

Shikamaru frowned. "Why are you even yelling at me, troublesome woman?" He questioned. "It wasn't like I was making out with Kiba." He said frowning.

Ino stared at him for a moment. "Cause if you were that'd be hot…" She said softly.

Shikamaru's face deadpanned. "Troublesome… woman…"

Ino put her hands through her hair. "I can tell you are judging me, you were annoyed by what you saw."

Shikamaru slid his hand across his face. "This is too troublesome…"

The blonde frowned and shook her head. "It wasn't my choice, I couldn't just… I mean… Shika, I'm sorry…I mean… W-Why am I even explaining myself to you!?" She yelled.

The dark haired teen shrugged. "You don't want me to judge on a one sided event."

Ino sighed as Shikamaru coughed a few times. "Shika… I'm really sorry… I mean… I feel like a traitor…"

Shikamaru stared at her. "Why would you feel like that…?" He asked slowly.

Ino sighed. "I don't know… I guess I have f--"

"YAKATORI!!!!"

The door swung open, standing a hungry Nara, he rushed in, took the bags out of Ino's hands and walked out, and the two stared a little blank as the door closed.

"Um…" Ino said softly.

Shikamaru turned away from the blonde and began t leave his room.

"Shikamaru… Shika" Ino called out softly. "I… felt like I had to explain… because… the past days… they've been… the most enjoyable time in my life… with you… I've always felt like I was not needed, and that you and Choji had began to surpass me, and I expected to be kicked off your team… and I really didn't want that to happen… We wouldn't be InoShikaCho then… Sure… I'm not exactly a stronger shinobi… but I feel closer to you… and that will help us in battle no doubt… I mean shinobi are to rid of their emotions… but really, I think we work better having a bond with eachother… and I really value you, Shikamaru… I don't feel close to Kiba however… at all…" Ino explained herself tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

Shikamaru turned back to Ino and walked closer to her, he put his finger to her delicate skin and wiped away the tear. "You're always so dramatic." He said rolling his eyes.

Ino frowned. "You could have at least cared more!" She yelled.

Shikamaru smiled at her. "So you 'value' me, eh?" He teased.

Ino went red as she pushed him. "Don't take what I said and twist it to your sick fantasies, Shika!" She yelled.

Shikamaru was still smiling, although a battle was occurring inside him. If she does not value Kiba. And the old man was so convinced of Ino's feelings for him. And Shikamaru had feelings for her. Everything seemed set for his confession. But he couldn't find the words, he needed to tell her. It was the best, but he couldn't, he stood staring blankly at her.

"So did you like it?" Shikamaru asked as he frowned at Ino.

Ino stared at him a little confused. "W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Kiba thing…" Shikamaru stated strongly.

Ino frowned. "You perve! My gosh! That so isn't you business!" She yelled at him.

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment, the blonde giving in.

"I... I won't deny that Kiba is a good kisser… but… it felt wrong… I don't… have a bond with him… like the bond I share with you…" Ino explained as her face went red and deadpanned. "I d-didn't mean…"

Shikamaru stepped a few steps closer to her. "Ino. That bond… I've felt for you… for awhile…"

Ino's blue eyes widened as she stared at him, confused. Shikamaru had just confessed he had a crush on her, for long time. The blonde stood still as her thoughts swirled, voices going through her head. She had nearly said she had liked Shikamaru, although she didn't mean it. Although as she remembered the time they had together, she had enjoyed every second of her time with Shikamaru, the way they were together just made her happy. The way that she saw the genuine Shikamaru… she always felt left out when she was with Shikamaru; he talked to those who he had respected, Choji, Temari, and she always felt left out of their conversations, as if she didn't belong.

They saw the real Shikamaru and experienced it while Ino was watching it, as if it were a show. But the time she had spent with him showed the real Shikamaru, but it wasn't solely the real Shikamaru she enjoyed most, it was the way he called her troublesome… the way he loathed her choices, everything he did made her happy.

It was then, Ino realized that was the exact reason that she had came to his house today, she missed his presence around her and needed for him to be with her, she felt lonely… she needed him.

Ino smirked. "Now let's see, Shika…" she said softly as she stepped closer to him, the Nara stepping a few steps back; his face red as his leap of faith and confidence had disappeared.

Ino pinned him to the wall with a smirk as she edged closer. "Lets see if you are better then Kiba, no?" She said into his ear as she moved in smoothly and pushed her lips onto Shikamaru's, the Nara's eyes wide as she slid her tongue into his mouth; the Nara standing still, doing nothing.

Ino pulled back and frowned. "I guess your all talk, Shikamaru." She whispered.

Shikamaru frowned. He had said nothing, she merely assumed.

"He had the strength, and took initiative. And responded…" She teased hoping Shikamaru to catch on.

For the first time in the genius' life, he had finally reacted properly; granted a little slower then normal but he reacted none the less, he pulled Ino and pinned her to the wall; her smirk not fading as he pushed his lips onto Ino's, his tongue massaging hers as he slid his hands through her hair.

He pulled back slowly. "Can Inuzaka do that…" He whispered.

Ino's eyebrows narrowed her smirk still on her face. "I'm still no convinced, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru pulled Ino towards him again, their passionate kiss beginning again, he pulled back after a minute, gasping. "You're…" he said as he pulled her back in. "So…"

"Troublesome…"

Ino smiled as she held onto Shikamaru's hand. "Kiba can't do that. Happy Shikamaru" She whispered as they had finished, Shikamaru still pinning her to the wall.

The two heard a laugh as their eyes darted; the door had been open for how long they had no clue, but the two older Naras stood there with a grin.

Shikamaru jumped back, his cheeks bright red. "What the hell are you two doing!?" He yelled.

Shikaku pulled a small box from his pocket. "Finally. Now you'll need these one day, son" He said handing Shikamaru the box as Shikamaru and Ino's face went bright red.

"We just… Get out!" Shikamaru yelled closing the door on the two.

Shikamaru stared at the box.

Ino shook her head as she fell back onto Shikamaru's bed.

Shikamaru glanced over to Ino. "I'm never having sex under this roof."

Ino sat up glaring at him. "Well, you better find your own house soon, Shika. One day it might get to that, no?" She asked.

Shikamaru smiled coughing a few times.

Ino's eyes widened as she sniffled. "IF I GET YOUR FLU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARA!!!" She yelled at him.

Shikamaru smirked as he fell onto his bed on top of Ino pinning her down. "Maybe they expect us to use this box now?"

Ino smirked. "Maybe, but if I get the flu. You won't even have the vital organs for it…"  
Shikamaru read the box for a few moments. "S'pose we can't disappoint them?" He teased as Ino nodded.

The two had known each other for years, realizing their feelings made them realize how long they had waited for each other… they knew they would stay together, sex wasn't a big step. "But I thought you said under this roof…" Ino whispered into his ear as he removed his top.

"Just this once…"

* * *

The end XD

I really didn't want to end it with smex… that's so lemony but I think it fit… I wanted to make Ino more conservative… but I think with Shika; the two would wait for Shikamaru if anything….He's gonna be coughing a lot now… No? XD…

But this is the end of the story… '-'. Maybe I'll do like another chapter as an closing chapter sort of thing; like not a real chapter but where it headed from there and everything; although it's not really vital to the story… So maybe.. Maybe not.

But I really didn't think it would end on this chapter, but I guess if it fits… then… go with it XD…

I'll have to do a closing chapter sort of thing just to finish the story, wrap up all the flu ends and that… but it wont be that big a chapter.

Anyways, I hope all you that were reading enjoyed this fanfic and keep an eye out for my new ShikaIno fanfic that'll be up within the next few days, more of an angsty story… 'cause I want to do an attempt at an angsty story.

Anyways, just a question… Do you think it wound up too quick in a bad way ;;… Review please XD…

Enjoy.

-Sean


End file.
